


The Prince and I

by bluetoast



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's having an awful year. He's been fired, evicted and he caught his boyfriend cheating on him. With not much to stand on, no family save for friends, Jared goes with his friends to the Mediterranean country of Biryal for a month-long vacation. While there, he meets Jensen Ross, who is unlike anyone Jared has ever met. What should have just been a summer romance is the start of something neither of the two men expected. For starters, Jensen is keeping one very large secret from Jared. Namely that he's the crown prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jared hadn't exactly planned on things happening this way. His boyfriend of six years – six years- had, in fact, been a two-timing douche-bag who was sleeping with his secretary, Eva. In rapid succession, Jared had lost his job, his home and had his heart broken. His ex, Luke, had at least given him an afternoon to pack up all of his belongings into his car. With his parents gone, he had found himself crashing in his best friend Misha's guest house. Jared might have handled the eviction and the breakup if the job loss hadn't come with it. If one less thing had happened, he could have dealt with it all. He wasn't alone in his lack of a job. The company he'd worked for had merged with another and Jared had been part of the excess that had been discarded. He supposed that if it came down to him or the lady with three kids to feed and support, he would rather the woman have the job. 

He leaned back in his seat, shifting his eyes to the window the airplane. Misha, along with their friends Chad and Sophia had brought him along on this vacation – and had put down his protests of not being able to afford it, of not doing his part – or something. He'd insisted on paying for something on the trip and his friends finally said that they would accept translator services, as while many of the citizens of the country of Biryal spoke English, they would rather have someone who spoke the native language fluently – Italian. 

The constitutional monarchy of Biryal had once been a part of the vast Roman Empire and had suffered the indignity of being occupied by Italy during World War II, the country was now a paradise that Jared had always wanted to see – and even now, he couldn't believe he was going to. He'd done his research and knew that this was nothing short of a trip of a lifetime. He knew that the monarchs of the country had more political power than Elizabeth II did in England, but it wasn't absolute. From what he gathered, the king of Biryal only took care of matters of national importance – major things such as infrastructure and trade, but he had no power over taxes and labor unions. Leaning over, Jared grabbed his copy of _Fodor's Biryal_ and thumbed through it. 

“Now, I don't want you spending hours in the room, Jay.” Misha broke into his thoughts. “Sun – museums, good food – fun times. That's what we're looking for.”

“I know.” Jared gave his friend a brave smile. “I've already planned on having a different kind of pasta every day.”

“That's the spirit.” Misha grinned and then covered a yawn. “I have no idea how we're going to deal with the jet lag.”

“Well, the four hour layover in London didn't help things.” Jared checked his watch, already set to the time in Biryal. “Too late for swimming, to early for any nightlife.” He thumbed through his book. 

“So we'll have some dinner and get some sleep for an early start tomorrow.” His friend stretched as the pilot's voice crackled over the intercom, speaking first in Italian, then in English.

_“We will be landing in Candara, Biryal in fifteen minutes. Local time is five forty seven, it's currently thirty degrees at the airport, warm temperatures are predicted to continue through the evening and into the night. We ask that you now discontinue use of electronic devices until we are at the gate. We will let you know where baggage claim once we've landed and have gate clearance.”_

Misha grinned. “Thirty degrees... means it's in the mid eighties... after the winter we just had, this is going to be incredible.”

Jared nodded and turned off his I-Pod. “Do you know if Chad and Sophia have an idea what they want to do for dinner? I don't want all that much.”

“Could just get room service.” Misha shut off his Kindle and stuck it into his bag. “I don't want you worrying about things like cost and what have you because...”

“I do worry.” He rubbed his eyes. “I mean, this whole trip is just...”

“You need this vacation, Jared. The whole point of this is for you to remain carefree.” Misha folded his arms as the plane turned and he glanced out the window. “Just look out there. Tell me there's something negative down there.”

Jared turned and looked out the window, taking in a deep breath at his first look of the island nation. “Hard to tell from this height.” He chuckled. “Not a lot of golf courses – at least, none that I can see.”

“I think rugby is the big sport here... or football... real football, that is.” Misha frowned. “Tennis too... and since when do you give a shit about golf anyway?”

“True – anyway, sports aren't exactly on my mind – unless it involves the water.” The plane turned again and they began their decent into Candara, the capital city of Biryal.

*  
Jensen had nearly scoffed at the idea of taking a vacation within the capital city of the country he called home when his mother suggested it. But he knew it was a necessary thing – times were tough all across the globe and really, to spend his holiday at home? How bad could it really be? The idea of going into Candara in almost total anonymity was a treat in itself... mingling with the people, his mother called it. Economical and practical – and besides, there was much of the city he hadn't really paid attention to. It was also hard to take in the city with a family member in tow most of the time. Either with his parents, or when he was younger, tutors and nannies. He wasn't a fool – his mom had more than one motive for him doing this. By going out into the capital for recreation rather than obligation he could gather more information on what his people needed than any piece of paper could ever tell him.

He was glad that hotel security kept his arrival very quiet and really, he'd been one of several people to be escorted into the lobby from what some might consider a luxury car so no one noticed him. Jensen gave an absent smile to the couple who checked in right before him, remembering what his mother had told him – it didn't matter if it was a pregnant woman or a pregnant man, they always have the right of way – even before heads of state and crown princes. He knew that would prove a little unsettling to his body guard who was cleverly disguised as the bell-hop standing next to him.

Jensen removed his sunglasses and set them on the counter as the woman working the computer typed away, double checking something.

“Yes sir, checking in?” She looked up and almost blanched. “I mean...”

“Reservation is under Ross.” He gave her a warm smile. “And I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't mention seeing me here.”

Still a little ashen, the woman's eyes darted to the computer screen. “Of course, sir.” Her voice cracked slightly. “Ah, here it is.” She frowned for a fraction of a second before pulling out a key-card to activate. “Yes, Ross... suite on the ninth floor.” She bit her bottom lip, studying the screen for a moment. “If any additional guests will be joining you during your stay we ask that you please sign them in with us at the front desk.” She handed him a sheet of paper. “I just need your signature here, sir.”

“Of course.” He pulled a fountain pen from a inside pocket of his jacket and scrawled his name across the line. “I hear this fine establishment has an expansive room service menu. Is there anything that changes from day to day?”

“No, sir.” She took back the document and handed him the key-card. “Although certain foods are only available when they are in season. Those are marked on the menu that you will find in your room. If it is in correct order, it should be placed near the phone.” 

Jensen put his sunglasses back on. “Thank you.” He gave her another smile as he tucked his pen away and picked up his key. 

“You're welcome and please, enjoy your stay.” 

Jensen nodded in ascent and headed to the bank of elevators, the bell-hop guard pushing the large cart right behind him.

“Do you want her observed in case she speaks of you being here, your highness?”

“Cut the highness crap, Leo.” He hit the button for the elevator. “You saw the look on her face and given the way things are right now, probably assumes that speaking of me being here is the quick way to being dismissed.” The doors slid open and the two of them went inside. The operator inside didn't give Jensen a second look. 

“Floor, sir?”

“Nine.” Jensen responded as the doors shut. He'd have dinner in his room tonight, tomorrow he was scheduled to go to a local art museum. He was glad that Candara's main form of revenue was tourism – and most tourists wouldn't know the difference between light security and heavy. Then again, they also accepted things being closed for certain events and organizations.

*  
Jared pushed the curtains of his room open and saw that his view was of the back part of the hotel, where the pools were located. His friends were in a suite across the hall and this was one of those rooms that was designed for the more affluent guests (read his friend and consistently ranked Fortune 500 businessman Misha Collins) to probably put their kids in – or something similar. Or else he was just feeling the emptiness in a room with a giant bed and there was just one person going to be sleeping in it. Beyond the pools, he could make out the high masonry wall that separated the hotel complex from a road and beyond that, there was an older looking building that looked to have stores with apartments above them. Outside the window was a small balcony, probably just about two feet in width and he found the latch, pulling the door open. 

He smiled to himself and was about to turn from the fresh air when he caught sight of someone a floor above him, standing out on a balcony. It was a man who was either his age or close to it. He was leaning against the iron and concrete railing, though where he was looking was hard to tell due to the fact that his eyes were covered by sunglasses. He was dressed in dark slacks and a dress shirt that was partially open at the collar. Even from this distance, Jared knew he was good looking. As he kept watching, someone came up to him on the balcony, one of the bellhops from downstairs. 

There was something odd about the exchange, like the man and the bellhop knew each other rather well. Maybe the man was a frequent client of this place. In that moment, the man must have felt his eyes on him because Jared saw the man tilt his head towards him and smiled. “Good afternoon.” 

Jared blinked at the man, wondering if he was actually talking to him or someone else. “Good... er... _good afternoon.”_ He stepped out onto the balcony, unable to think to clearly. His teachers had always told him that hearing any language spoken by someone who grew up speaking it could be an enthralling thing. He set a hand on the railing, noting that the bellhop had left. “How are you?”

 _“Rather good, and yourself?”_ His smile was incredible and Jared wished he would take off his sunglasses so he could see his eyes – not that he could make out too much detail at this distance. 

_“I'm good, tired – but good.”_ Jared suddenly asked himself what the hell he was doing – he was chatting with a total stranger, who, for all he knew, was some mafia hitman or something. The man started speaking again.

 _“Has anyone every told you that you have a very pretty face?”_ It was hard to tell if the smile on his face was intended to tease or be serious. _“If you belonged to me, I certainly wouldn't let you talk to strangers on balconies in countries not your own. I'd have to keep you under lock and key – surely someone would steal you away from me.”_

Rather than answer, he stepped back into his room, shut the door and pulled the curtains closed. “Jerk.” He went to unpack his things. He was in the middle of hanging up his few dress shirts, actually surprised that they hadn't wrinkled in flight when there was a sharp knock on door. “Don't tell me those three actually want to go _out_ for dinner...” He frowned when the looked through the peephole – it another bellhop. He opened the door, rather unsettled. “Yes?”

“I was asked to give you this.” He held out a tray, on which there was a cream colored envelope. 

Jared took it, still uncertain. “Is there a problem?”

“No, sir. I was merely instructed to give this to you.” The man lowered the tray. “I was told that I did not need to wait for a reply.” He nodded once and then he retreated up the corridor. 

“That was weird.” He shut the door and studied the envelope and pulled out a thick piece of paper that had been folded in half, one edge of it was rough, like it had been torn. The handwriting was very formal looking and had been written in English. 

_I sincerely wish to apologize for what happened out on the balcony. I should take more care in my actions and words. You are a guest in this country I call home and as such, I should make you feel welcome, and not uncomfortable. As a token of my sincerity, I would very much like to share formal breakfast with you tomorrow morning in the hotel's dinning room at 9:30. If you do not wish to come or have a previous engagement, I understand._

It was signed simply _J._

“This is crazy.” Jared tucked his key into his pocket and went across the hall to talk to his friends and as his stomach rumbled, he hoped that they hadn't ordered dinner yet. 

**

Jensen had invited the man he'd talked to on the balcony to breakfast rather hastily. He had never been good at making friends – most friends he had were actually members of other royal families and they socialized with one another more out of duty than actual camaraderie. People in his position were never allowed to be partial – hence the reason why he, like the Windsor family in Britain, were not allowed to vote. He hadn't even been allowed to vote in simple student council elections in school – although both candidates had, to some extent, tried to get his endorsement – and in the end, unable to give either of them what they were seeking, most of his fellow classmates assumed he was a jerk – or something else. He would have liked to have been able to vote. The person who _should_ have won would have had his vote, hands down. Unfortunately for him, he had been running against the most popular boy in school. 

Jensen started down at the menu for breakfast, glancing at the full carafes of orange juice and coffee. He didn't even think the man would be joining him – a man that good looking couldn't be here in Biryal alone. He glanced over the top of the menu when he was caught by surprise as one of the waiters escorted the man in question through the dining room to his table. He set the menu down and stood as the waiter reached the table. “Good morning.”

The man swallowed before answering – most likely caught off guard by his speaking English. “Good morning.”

Jensen waited until the man sat down before taking his own seat. “I want to apologize again for what I said yesterday. I wasn't thinking.” He watched as the man turned slightly pink.

“It's fine. Um.” He took a deep breath. “You didn't have to ask me to breakfast to make it up to me, or...”

“Should I have sent a fruit basket?” Jensen mentally kicked himself for saying that but the man's face broke into a wide grin.

“That depends, would any of it be covered in chocolate?” He was still grinning. “But uh...”

Jensen set his menu down. “We seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, something I find to be rather sad. So I'd like to propose that the two of us start over as two strangers who merely happen to be sitting together this fine morning.” 

“I – that does sound like a good idea.” He straightened his shoulders. “But I'm going to need some coffee first.”

Jensen passed the carafe to him while he poured himself some orange juice. “It might be a little strong.”

“I prefer it strong.” He filled his cup and added a little milk and sugar to it. He put his spoon down and took a drink, blinking twice. “Yeah... that's good.”

He laughed softly and took a piece of toast out of the basket on the table and spread some butter on it. “I'm afraid you have me at the disadvantage... _what is your name?”_

“My name is Jared.” He cleared his throat. “Jared Padalecki.” 

“It is very nice to meet you, Jared Padalecki, my name is Jensen Ross.” He indicated the basket. “Would you care for some toast?”

“Thanks.” He took a piece and spread some jam on it. “You speak English very well.”

“I could say the same about your Italian.” Jensen took drink from his own cup of coffee. “Now I can tell by your accent you are an American – where in the states are you from?”

“Texas. San Antonio, to be precise.” Jared glanced down at menu as he saw the waiter heading their way again. “It's one of those mornings where everything looks good.” He took a sip of coffee. “What are you having?”

“Eggs and fruit.” Jensen frowned. “I'm not too hungry at the moment, but feel free to order whatever you would like. If I recall, the waffles here are quite good.”

“I can have waffles at home.” Jared shrugged. “Not to mention I am planning on the vast majority of the carbs I consume over the next few weeks to be in the form of pasta.”

Jensen frowned at the slang. “Carbs?”

Jared nodded. “Carbohydrates... like bread, pasta...”

“I see.” He ate another piece of toast. “How long are you staying in Biryal?”

“A month – or close to it. My friends brought me along on this trip – though Chad and Sophia went to go on a vineyard tour and Misha is still adjusting to the time change.” He took another sip of coffee. “I was just planning on going swimming today and trying to relax. Something I've been repeatedly told to do – and failed miserably.”

“Perhaps you should practice.” Jensen grinned at him over his glass.

He blushed slightly. “Uh, what do you say we order?”

“Sounds good.” He took another drink of juice. 

After they ordered and the waiter refilled the basket of toast, Jared took a better look at the man across the table from him. His assumption that he was good looking last night was correct. He was slightly shorter than he was, with spiky light brown hair and a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. His eyes were a startling green and well, he was doing his best not to think about how utterly kissable those lips of his were. He smeared jam on a point of toast. “Have you ever been to the States?”

Jensen set his glass down. “I have, several times.” He thought for a moment. “I have been to the capitol and St. Louis.”

Jared grinned slightly. “St. Louis? That's a – rather odd place to go.”

“I was a teenager and my mother had always wanted to see the Little Italy in the middle of America. My father wanted to see the brewery there.” He paused. “I just wanted to watch the Cardinals play ball.”

“Did they win the game?” 

“Yes they did.” He smiled. “I also remember having some sort of ice cream treat that was good... I believe they called it a Concrete.”

“Ah, Ted Drewes.” Jared nodded knowingly. “I've had those before – if there was a Ted Drewes in San Antonio, I'd have to have one of those almost every day.” He frowned. “Has anyone ever told you that you talk – really formally?”

“It is the manner in which I learned English. Your language is – quite complicated, so I have made sure to always take care in speaking it.” Jensen smiled and switched to Italian. “Do I sound better when I speak like this?”

“You don't sound – so rigid.” Jared answered in Italian. “Though now I probably am speaking rather – stiff.”

“You sound perfectly fine.” He smiled. “What do you do in San Antonio?”

“I am currently – between jobs. The company I worked for merged with another and I was one of the unfortunate people who didn't get to keep my job.” Jared kept speaking in Italian, it was easier to speak to Jensen that way – the formal way he spoke English really sounded – odd. He also found that the more he spoke in it, the easier it was starting to become. “What do you do?”

Jensen paused. No way was he going to tell this man who he was. Something occurred to him in that moment – this could be more than a chance than just a nice breakfast. By not telling Jared he was the heir to the throne, he could, in theory, have the chance to have someone fall in love with him for who he was, rather than _what_ he was. “I work for Biryal.”

“Government job?” Jared should have known – Jensen had 'politician' written all over him – either that or supermodel. “Sounds – interesting.”

“It can be.” Jensen wanted to change the subject as soon as possible. “I was lucky to get to go on vacation a little early – as I don't live here in the capital, I thought it was high time I saw all what this city has to offer.”

“So are you here alone?” Jared inwardly cursed. Could he be any more obvious?

“Yes. But I find that enjoyable – by traveling alone, I'm bound to no-one's routine but my own.” Jensen sat back as the waiter returned with their food. 

“This looks delicious.” He looked down at his souffle. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome sir.” The man turned to Jensen. “Will there be anything else?”

“Not at the moment, thank you.” Jensen waited until the man was out of earshot before speaking again. “Your friend, Misha – he is – just a friend?”

Jared gaped at the man – was he honestly asking if he was available? “Yes. Misha's just a friend. His partner, Jeff is still finishing up a case. He's supposed to fly here next week.”

“I see.” Jensen's expression turned serious. “I believe you're in danger of becoming – I think the expression is fifth wheel?” 

Jared sighed. “Price you have to pay being single with married friends, I suppose.” 

“There must be a lot of blind men in San Antonio, Jared.” 

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I did mean what I said last night – you have a very pretty face. And while looks should not be a basis for a relationship, beauty can be a very powerful factor.” Jensen saw the faint blush. “I'm sorry be forward, but it is true.”

“Then I could say the same about the men of Biryal.” Jared countered and saw the tiniest bit of pink flush across Jensen's cheeks.

“Eat your breakfast.” He replied in a motherly tone. “Eggs make your hair shiny.”

Jared could barely contain his laughter. “You are an incorrigible flirt.”

“You hardly even know me.” He arched an eyebrow. “Would you care to change that?”

He set his fork down, feeling his ears turning pink. “Well, my schedule is pretty much open, except for in four days I'm supposed to go scuba diving.” He smiled. “What's your week look like?”

“There's nothing I'm doing that adding another person to the reservation should be a problem. You wouldn't be terribly disappointed in spending your first day here in Biryal visiting the National Gallery, would you?”

“I saw on the news this morning that the gallery was only open to some sort of guild today.” Jared picked his fork back up and resumed eating.

“The Fine Arts Guild, yes.” Jensen smiled. “I belong to that.” 

He looked up from his plate. “Seriously?”

“There's very little I joke about Jared – nor is belonging to that particular guild a rare thing. Although it has _nothing_ on the football leagues.”

**  
“Alright Jared, spill – when are we all going to get to meet this fantastic guy?” Misha adjusted the harness of his scuba gear. “You have spent more time with him than you have with any of us in the past five days and I for one, am more than curious.”

“Yeah.” Chad added. “If we don't ambush you before you go to bed or before you leave for breakfast, we never know what your plans are.”

Jared finished rubbing sunblock on his face and through his hair. “Jensen invited all of us to dinner tomorrow. Is that soon enough?”

Sophia tugged on the leg of her wet suit. “I think that's plenty soon. Though I'm surprised you didn't invite him to join us today.”

“I did.” Jared put the bottle away. “He had a previous engagement – something to do with his job.”

“What does he do again, exactly?” Chad said as the boat came to a stop and one of the crewmen came out onto the stern to throw the anchor.

“He says he works for the country.” He shrugged. “He doesn't talk about it – I'm guessing it's really boring or something.”

“Probably.” Misha shook his head as their guide headed towards them. “Come on – there's shipwrecks waiting to be seen.”

*  
Jensen sat down on his bed, rubbing his face. No matter how many times he paid a visit to the Youth Hospital, it never got any easier. It was heartbreaking to see those kids stricken with illnesses that by rights, no-one, least of all kids, should have to endure. Despite the internal agony it caused, he still went. Shook hands with parents and doctors – hugged smiling kids who looked at him as if he was some kind of rock star or football player. The little girls always seemed to enjoy it more than boys – he blamed fairy tales and Disney for that. It wasn't that he minded visiting sick children... it was the fact that in reality, all he could do for an afternoon was cheer them up. He couldn't make their sickness go away.

He let out a slow groan and fell back so he was lying down. He was glad, however, that the media was strictly banned from attending the event of his visit. The press had more pressing matters to worry about – such as Biryal's involvement in an upcoming summit. There were a lot of people who were dissatisfied with how often the country went along with Great Britain in international matters. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to clear his head. 

A moment later, Jared's smile appeared in his mind and he instantly relaxed. Jensen opened his eyes and stood up. He walked over to the door to his balcony, stepped out and looked down to were Jared's room was – the curtains were closed – a sign he either wasn't there or was sleeping. He sighed and went back into his room just as he heard a knock on his door. He walked over and glanced out the peephole before opening it. “Jared?” The expression on the slightly younger man's face worried him. “What is the matter?”

“I – could I come in?” Jared looked on the verge of tears.

“Certainly.” He stepped aside to let him in and shut the door behind him. “What is it?”

“Jeff showed up early as a surprise.” He sank down on the couch. “And well, Misha didn't want to go out after that – and Chad and Sophia had already left.”

“I see.” Jensen came over and sat down next to him. He wasn't exactly sure what to say. He couldn't figure out why his friend's husband showing up was such bad news. “Did something else happen?”

“Yeah.” Jared's eyes flashed with anger. “My stupid ex-boyfriend went and took _my_ dog out of the kennel where I'd put her for the duration of my trip stating that because _he_ gave her to me, he was well within his rights to take her back!”

“That's horrible – and utterly ridiculous. What kind of asshole do you have to be to do that?” Jensen grabbed a box of tissues and offered it. “I know people. You want me to have someone go kick his ass and get your dog back?” He meant it too.

Jared shook his head as he took the box. “No. Jeff already has someone at his firm who's looking for brownie points on getting Sadie home. But thanks for the offer.”

“You're welcome.” He set a hand on Jared's shoulder.

Jared leaned against him and he wasn't sure if it was involuntary or not. “I must be pretty pathetic, coming up here, crying like this.”

He put his other arm around Jared so he was hugging him, resting his head against his. “It's fine – and I don't think it's pathetic at all.”

“I'm just so mad at Luke. It was bad enough he was cheating on me, but to take Sadie? What was the point?”

“To prove he could.” Jensen held him a little closer, feeling Jared wrap his arms around his middle and lean against him. “Some people are just scum.”

“Don't insult scum like that.” Jared closed his eyes, feeling oddly content. He had never noticed just how good Jensen smelled. “It hasn't done anything other than refuse to clean itself.” 

He laughed in response. “Well, I suppose that is true.” Not that he knew anything about cleaning up scum of any kind. “Comfortable?”

Jared nodded. “Yeah.” He sighed. “I'm guessing you don't have any pets.”

“Why do you say that?” Jensen smiled. “Do I not seem like a pet person?”

“Sort of – well, you don't seem like a dog person – if you know what I mean.” He let out a relaxed sigh.

“I do. I have friends with dogs. I didn't exactly choose to become a pet owner, but after my nonna died last year, I suddenly became the only person who her cat liked.” Jensen shifted in his seat a little. “I'd have brought her with me, but this place frowns on pets that aren't service animals.” 

“I'm sorry about your grandmother.” Jared finally identified the scent on Jensen as some kind of herbal soap. 

“Well, Nonna Gina was nearly a hundred. Much as I miss her, I remember what a long and full life she had. So I try not to be too angry with Cat whenever he shreds a pair of my socks.”

“The cat's name is Cat?” Jared smirked slightly.

“Nonna had Alzheimer’s. Naming it Cat was sort of by default, as this was the sixth cat she'd owned.” He let out a breath, looking for a way to change the subject. He really didn't want to discuss his family any time soon – even though he knew the longer he prolonged the subject, the harder it would be to tell Jared – or the man would find out on his own, which was the last thing he wanted. “Well, as your plans seem to have changed and I have none for tonight, would you care to stay here with me, order something insanely unhealthy for dinner and watch television?” Jensen started to trace the outline of the younger man's face with his fingertips. It should be illegal for a man to look as handsome as he did. He lifted Jared's chin and placed a soft kiss on his lips. “Sound like fun?”

He blinked for a moment, still trying to process the fact that Jensen had just kissed him – a simple peck, but still... “Would you mind if we did something other than watch television?” He leaned forward, resting his forehead on Jensen's.

“What were you thinking of doing?” Jensen smiled. “If I may ask.”

Jared answered with a gentle kiss of his own. “Work on that.”

“Hm.” He responded with a kiss that lingered for a moment, his tongue touching Jared's lips for a moment before retreating. “I like the way you think.” 

**  
Jared woke up the next morning feeling better than he had in weeks. He smiled contentedly, snuggling against Jensen, who was still slumbering, loving the slight movement of the chest against his cheek as he breathed. Honestly, he hadn't expected to end up sleeping with Jensen when he came up here last night. He'd been upset and just needed someone to talk to – and hadn't wanted to intrude on his friends. But he had slept with Jen – and he had no regrets of that whatsoever. It had been – incredible. Sex with Luke had always been swift and frantic. Jen, on the other hand, had drawn everything out – and had been so incredibly tender, like he was fragile. It was also the first time he'd ever had sex facing a lover – Jen had been so keen on watching his face, making sure that it was good for both of them. It was beyond pathetic almost – a man he had known for less than a week had made love to him as if they had known each other forever and a man he'd known since high school had never done so. It had just felt so right – so good. 

“You awake?” Jen's voice cut into his thoughts. 

“Yeah.” He stretched and a moment later, felt a soft kiss against his neck. “Good morning.”

“Morning.” Jensen maneuvered them so Jared was on his back and he kissed him again. “Sleep well?”

“Like a baby.” He hugged him and closed his eyes. “Much as I would love to lie here for a while, I think my friends might notice if I'm wearing the same clothes today that I wore yesterday.” He chuckled. “Trouble is, this bed's pretty comfortable.”

Jen kissed his forehead before sitting up to stretch. “Well, if you want to crash here again tonight, I won't object.”

“You're bad.” Jared grabbed the nearest spare pillow and hit the man with it. “Just plain bad.”

Jensen snatched the pillow away before Jared could hit him again. “Oh Jay, you have no _idea_ how bad I can be when I want to.” He leaned down and kissed him, the tip of his tongue flicking out to touch the underside of his lip as he pulled back. “Of course, I think you've figured out what a fan of late breakfast I am. I only get to enjoy it when I'm on vacation, so I may as well indulge.”

Jared pulled him down into a snuggle again. “Let me guess – it's usually just coffee, some fruit and toast?”

“Something like that, yes.” He made a contented sound. “Once a week I might have eggs and bacon.” He kissed Jared softly. “But I think we may just have to skip breakfast and go straight to lunch.”

“I'm not going to object to that.” He grinned and returned the kiss.

*  
Contrary to what they might have planned, Jared did spend the night in his own room. Jet lag caught up with Jeff and Misha hadn't really wanted to sleep – and since tomorrow they were all planning on heading out for a day in the market, Jared decided to stay with his friend and play Scrabble. Jensen wasn't coming with them tomorrow, a fact that sort of bummed him out. “So, Doctor Collins-Morgan, what's your opinion?”

Misha looked up from his letters, his brow slightly furrowed. “Opinion on what?”

“Jensen.” Jared switched his letters around and then spelled MARKER onto his friend's first move. “What do you think of him?”

“Well, you weren't lying about him being cute.” He tapped his lips with the tips of his fingers. “But I think you need to be careful.”

“I'm being...”

“I'm not talking about getting your heart broken or something, Jay. You said he works for Biryal. He told us the same over dinner. I also know he's got a six thousand dollar watch on his wrist. Whatever he does, it pays in serious money.”

“Says the man who drives a car that costs as much as some people's houses.” He retorted as Misha played SOUP. “I mean, you could have a watch that cost that much if you wanted.”

“I'm telling you to just – just be careful. He's not gotten any weird phone calls or anything while you've been with him, have you?”

“I don't think he works for the mafia. What kind of gangster name is Jensen Ross?” Jared shuffled his tiles, sighing. “How you do know that watch wasn't some fifty dollar knock-off? They sell all kinds of fakes if you know where to look.”

“No, no – he's not wearing a fake. Not with his clothes and if he's staying a suite in this place, he makes some serious money.”

“Maybe it's family money.” Jared couldn't really believe that Misha was being so harsh on Jensen. “I don't think he's dangerous. I mean, I think I would have noticed if he was taking off a shoulder holster or something.”

Misha sighed as he played GAME off of 'marker'. “It's just I don't want to see you hurt, Jay.”

“I know and I'm being careful.” Jared set down a few tiles. “What's the point value of using all seven letters again?”

The older man cursed and picked up a pencil to calculate the score. “Tell me that is not on a triple word score.”

“No, just a double.” Jared grinned and took a swig from his beer as Misha worked on the point value of PRINCES.


	2. Chapter 2

After three weeks, Jensen knew it was time he came clean. He and Jared had spent hours together – both awake and asleep – it was easier to keep track of the time they _hadn't_ spent together and honestly, he knew he had to fess up before Jared went home. In truth, however, he didn't want Jared to go home. He wanted to have the man say here, in Biryal, with him. There weren't any laws against him marrying a commoner or a non-citizen. He had it planned perfectly in his mind. Today, Monday – he'd ask Jared if he'd consider staying in Biryal a little longer and he'd also ask Jared to come with him to Milaso, the old capital – the city he called home – and somehow, he'd tell Jensen in the process of asking him. They'd head to his home on Friday and if Jared said no to staying, they could have him back in Candara before his flight home. Then again, Jared might not want to stay with him once he knew the truth. It was a pretty big thing he was keeping from him.

*

“Go with you to Milaso?” Jared stared at Jensen in slight shock. Milaso was supposed to be a pretty impressive city, holding much of the old world charm that had been lost in Europe during World War Two. He would love to see it – his friends hadn't wanted to go so far inland, to the mountains and so forth. It was a three hour train ride from Candara to Milaso. “I – I'd have to think about it.”

“I understand.” Jensen took a drink from his water glass. “I know this might mess up your plans and all...”

Jared shook his head. “I'd love to go to Milaso,but staying here a little longer? I'd have to change my flight back, my job searching and what not. Sadie's staying with a friend now, and since Alona loves animals, that's not an issue, but – well, I'd at least need to think on staying longer. Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense. It's not like I'm asking you to stay another month – maybe just another week or two.” Jensen knew he was in love with the man, but his mother would frown on him asking Jared to marry him after only knowing the man for a very short time. “And I understand about arrangements.” He took a deep breath and then caught sight of the time. “Dinner took longer than I thought it would – aren't Jeff and the others waiting for you?” 

Jared glanced at his own watch and cursed. “Yeah – I'm sorry, but I can't miss this.”

“I understand and I wouldn't ask you to miss the opportunity to see a Biyralian Opera performed in the country where it originated.” Jensen nodded. “You have fun and I will see you at breakfast?”

“It's a date.” Jared grinned. “And I'll think about what you asked – although I may not have an answer until lunch. Uh – but Milaso – do we have to wait until Friday?”

“I'll check the train schedules - and answer on the second part is all I'm asking.” Jensen nodded as the younger man got up from the table. “Have fun.”

“I'll try. Wish you were coming along.” 

He shrugged. “I saw it earlier in the year. It's all right.”

“See you at breakfast.” Jared smiled and walked away from the table.

Jensen let out a deep breath. He'd taken too long to tell Jared the truth. Tomorrow at breakfast – no more delaying. True, telling him who he really was might change his decision to stay or not, but it was risk he had to take. 

*  
Jensen had been back in his room long enough to hang up his dinner jacket when his cell phone went off. He looked at the screen and frowned. It was Matt –his mother's secretary – and panic seized him. There was very little reason for the man to call him. “Yes?” 

“Your highness, if you are currently in public, I ask that you move somewhere private before I speak with you.” The no-nonsense of his tone just made his heart beat faster.

“I'm in my room, Matt. What is it?” He started to pace.

“Your father has had a heart attack. While he is stable, your mother needs you to return home at once.” 

Jensen nodded – and he knew that tone all to well. The man was lying to him. “I understand. I can pack and be ready to go within the half-hour.” 

“I will contact the concierge for the travel arrangements.” There was a muffled sound Jensen couldn't identify before the man spoke again. “Your mother has asked you to hurry.”

“Tell her I am on my way and to not panic.” Jensen replied and hung up his phone, going instantly to the closet where he'd put his suitcase and began to pack. He had just thrown all of his socks and ties haphazardly into one of them when he suddenly remembered: Jared.

He was supposed to meet Jared tomorrow for breakfast. They were supposed to to to Milaso together. He was supposed to be checking the train schedules. That was, of course out of the question. He cursed, stuffed a few more clothes haphazardly into a bag and sat down at the desk to write the man a quick letter. Jared would understand about a family emergency. Jensen pulled a piece of stationary out from the blotter, his hands shaking slightly with the need to get home before it was too late. But Jared had to know what was wrong – and Jensen needed to ask him something very, very important. 

As soon as he was finished, he folded the thick paper over twice and stuck in an envelope before resuming packing. He was more than half finished when Leo let himself into the room and began assisting in the packing.

“I can finish the packing highness and bring them back with the car.” Leo stated as he folded a pair of pants and set them in the largest suitcase. There was a roar overhead. “I believe your ride is here.” 

“You'll handle everything?” Jensen picked up his journal off the desk and the envelope for Jared. 

“Of course.” He smiled reassuringly. “Your parents need you.” 

“Yes.” He held out the envelope. “See that Jared Padalecki gets this. Deliver it _personally._ ” 

Leo understood at once. “Yes, highness.” 

Jensen nodded, dropped the room key on the desk and hurried out of the room and headed up the corridor to the elevator that would take him to the roof and to the waiting helicopter. He nodded in acknowledgment to the small staff on the roof and a man helped him out to the landing pad and into the cabin. The roar was only slightly less muffled when he was inside and with a wave to the pilot that he was secure, the helicopter lifted off and Jensen watched the hotel sink beneath them and then vanish as they headed for the airport. He swallowed hard, fighting back tears. 

Matt had told him that his father was stable – the exact same lie he'd been told when grandfather had suffered a stroke. 

*  
The air in the hotel was vastly different when Jared and his friends got back. They had noticed that the whole city seemed to have pulled in on itself - after all the revelry of the night life they had seen in the past few weeks, Candara seemed strangely subdued, like New Orleans on Ash Wednesday. Several of the people in the lobby were crying. 

“This is.... seriously weird.” Jared remarked as they got into the elevator. “Did something happen?”

“I have no idea what could have.” Jeff shook his head. “I've been watching the news – there's practically nothing happening in the world, apart from some kind of bus strike in Canada.”

“We'll turn on the news.” Misha said sensibly. “I think something must have happened in Biryal itself.”

“Sounds good.” Chad shrugged out of his suit jacket and rested it over his hands as the elevator clinked to a stop and they headed for the suite. “So you ditching us for Milaso, huh, Jared?”

“It's just for a couple of days.” Jared said, with a slight grin. “I don't think I can stay in Biryal any more than originally planned.... I need to get back to work and get back to living my life.”

“I think Jensen's a really sweet guy.” Sophia offered as they went into the suite and Misha made a beeline for the TV. “Now, if you two can manage a long distance relationship, that has yet to be seen.” 

Jared chuckled and was about to respond when Misha's voice cut through the conversation.

“Oh, shit!” 

All four of them hurried over to where the man was standing, and all five stood transfixed as a reporter on the BBC – the only English station on the hotel's cable, sat solemn faced as she read a document in front of her. 

“The country of Biryal has been plunged into mourning following the unexpected death of King Aaron the Fifth. The Royal Family's press secretary has not informed us on many details, choosing to keep matters private until things have been secured within the family itself. His majesty ruled Biryal since nineteen sixty-four, and that his marriage to Queen Alicia in nineteen seventy five was, until the marriage of Charles of England to the late Princess Diana, the highest rated special event on television. The couple has one child, the current but of course, uncrowned king, His Royal Highness, Prince Jensen.” 

During all the time the reporter was speaking, there was a second video superimposed next to the British woman, a video that of course, kept changing – and it was the last clip – a single photograph of an astonishingly good looking green-eyed young man that made Jared go white. He had known that Jensen wasn't an entirely uncommon name in Biryal – but the Prince Jensen in question... was the exact   
same Jensen he knew. 

Jared didn't know what he was feeling – he was vaguely aware of his four friends staring at him. He just couldn't get his head around this. Jensen was the prince – hell, he was now the bloody king of Biryal and he hadn't told him. He'd kept it a secret. Why? Why would he lie to him? Why had he - 

_What the fuck are you thinking Jared Padalecki? The man just lost his father and you're pissed he never mentioned he was a prince?_

“Jared...” Jeff's voice was as shaky as Jared felt. 

“I... I need to go lie down.” He felt like he was floating at he crossed to the door and went into the hallway. He couldn't feel anything else – he shut the door of his room and sat down on the bed. 

And that was the last thing he remembered doing before he woke up the next morning, sunlight streaming through the windows.

**

Jensen felt like he was living another life or watching a movie about that life. In the short course of two months, he had gone on vacation, fallen in love, rushed home to be with his father – watched his father die moments after he got there, buried the man and had been crowned king. On a wet August morning, he woke up and was suddenly himself again. He had woken from a particularly wonderful dream. Jared was here, with him – they were together, his father was alive and the two of them were discussing wedding plans and giving one another alternating shoulder rubs. 

He laid there alone in his bed, listening to the faint patter of rain against the glass of his window, the sad truth came to him. Jared was gone – Jared was back in his own life in San Antonio, more than likely mad as hell at him. Jensen hated to think about that. He was still in love with Jared – he honestly wished he had the time to fly to Texas, try and explain things to him better than that letter had, and somehow work it out so that they could be together.

But somehow, Jensen didn't know if Jared could give up his life in America completely. It was a massive thing, asking someone who had no idea how to do all this royal shit to just jump right in. He remembered a particularly amusing dinner where he'd been sat next to the wife of King Edvard of Denmark, a commoner from America, like Jared. She'd been a little perplexed by a place setting of sixteen implements – and with her husband engaged in conversation with some dignitary from Norway, he'd done his best to sort her way through the five goblets in the setting. 

“This is insane.” He sat up, rubbing his face as the door of his room clicked open and a maid wheeled in a cart with his breakfast. “Morning.” He said, automatically.

“Good morning, your majesty.” The woman bobbed a slight curtsey, setting the tray down on the table and began to unload a few dishes as Jensen pulled on a robe and crossed the room. 

“Is it supposed to rain all day, do you know?” 

“No, sir – the weather report said the rain should clear up this afternoon.” She set down a carafe of coffee before bobbing another curtsey and headed out of the room, taking the cart with her. 

Jensen slid into his chair, picking up his fork and starting in on his eggs and bacon. He tapped on his I-Pad, which he'd left on the table last night and went through today's schedule. Several meetings, lunch with an ambassador from England and if he was lucky, he'd get to bed sometime before eleven tonight. He sighed, poured himself some coffee. He always knew that being king, despite the small amount of political power how now had, was a full time job. He supposed the busy schedule at least kept his mind off Jared – except at times like this. He absently nibbled at a piece of toast and glanced at the clock. It was six in the morning here – in Texas, it was eleven at night. 

Shaking his head to clear it, Jensen turned his attention back to his I-Pad, brushing up on notes for his first meeting.

***  
Jared hadn't read the letter Jensen had sent him. He didn't want to read it. It was probably full of bullshit and more lies. He hadn't thrown it away – he'd stuffed it in his luggage and when he got home, he'd shoved it in a drawer, determined to put the whole incident completely behind him. He spent days feeling heartsick and betrayed – then went on to being actually sick – and now, he here was, having his flimsy attempt at a wall between him and that wonderful month in Biryal fall down. He took a few deep calming breaths as he stared at the ceiling tiles above him, not sure if he wanted this to be a dream or not. 

“Morning sickness all gone?” The doctor said absently as she worked on something behind him.

“Yeah, that cleared up about two weeks ago.” He smiled weakly. 

“That's good.” The woman came into his line of sight. “Now this gel is going to feel cold.”

“I can handle...” He hissed as the feeling of something icy hit his stomach. “Damn.”

“You think they'd find a way for it not to be cold.” He could see the smile in her eyes, as her mouth was covered with a mask. “Today's the big day – you're sure you want to find out?”

“I think I've had enough surprises this this year, I'd like one thing to be certain before my friends start buying me gender specific clothing and having it be wrong.”

“All right.” She picked up a small scanner. “Let's just hope the baby's not going to be shy.”

Jared inwardly snorted. If baby had their father's quirk of keeping secrets, it was likely – but then again, Jensen had been mostly open – except about the biggest secret of all. When he first found out he was pregnant, Jared had been scared. Mostly of Jensen finding out and taking the baby away without so much as a hello. Then came the nightmare of Luke, that stupid bastard, showing up and taking the baby, claiming it was his when he knew full well it wasn't. He and Jared had never had baby-making sex. Come to think of it, he and Jensen hadn't really discussed birth-control – because Jared had been so sure the medication he was on was supposed to keep it from happening. 

“Mr. Padalecki? Jared?” The doctor's voice cut through his musings. 

“Sorry.” Jared let out another breath. “Nerves.” 

“That's understandable.” She turned towards the screen. “Now, let's see baby – are you feeling like being a good kid today?” 

Jared chuckled as he felt the wand travel over his slight belly and then stop, he shifted his eyes away from the doctor to the screen. “What's it look like?” He could see what he knew was the head, along with something that might be an arm.

“Well, now...” He felt her move the wand a little more. “Looks like you've got a baby girl.”

Jared felt the corners of his mouth lift, all thoughts of what an asshole Luke was and what a liar Jensen was were gone instantly. “Really?” 

“Uh huh.” The woman tapped a spot on the monitor. “Absolutely a girl.” She glanced at him, that smile of hers had to be huge, the way her eyes were. “I take it you want a few pictures?”

“Are you kidding?” Jared didn't recognized his voice for how happy it sounded. “Of course I do!”

*

Jensen remained perfectly passive as he looked at the man sitting across the desk from him. When he decided that he just wanted to find a private detective to find Jared, he didn't think it would be such a rigorous process. Sure, you could find one easily – but finding one who'd take a high profile case and keep their mouths shut? Not easy at all. The man was British and for some reason, reminded Jensen of the fellow who used to play Dr. Who. “You come with excellent recommendations, Mr. Barrie.”

“Thank you, sir.” The man flushed slightly. “I am merely to locate Mr. Padalecki and keep track of his comings and goings?”

“I just want to make sure he's doing well. He has a particularly nasty ex-boyfriend whom I don't trust in the slightest. If a man's a big enough asshole to take a dog out of spite, I worry he could do something worse.” Jensen tapped his fingers together. “I do apologize for having to send you overseas for part of the holiday season.” 

“It's fine, sir.” Mr. Barrie, whose first name was Johnathan, smiled faintly again. “I'm certain my brother can find someone else to dress up as St. Nick for his kids this year... although they are reaching the age where they really only play along for their grandmother's sake.” 

Jensen nodded. “That is all, Mr. Barrie. I look forward to your report.” 

“Yes, your majesty.” He stood as Jensen did and shook the man's hand. 

**  
It was the day before Christmas Eve and the Bun 'N Barrel was crowded. Misha Collins-Morgan had drug Jared out for what he joking called 'girl's lunch' – and to give Jeff a chance to spend time with their kids getting the house ready for the holidays. Jared was going to be staying in the Morgan's guest house for a few more months – the kid, as Misha liked to call him – kept insisting he'd be gone soon, but Jeff had made the terms plain: he had promised Jared's parents that he'd watch out for their only kid the best he could – and he was determined to keep up his part of the bargain. “How did your interview go?”

Jared finished chewing and took a drink from his water glass. “Good. Naturally, I walk in there and before the guy on the other side of the desk even asks about my credentials, he asks when I'm due. Like he had any thing to say about it, he was easily five months himself.”

“It's a normal thing.” Misha dabbed a fry in his ketchup. “You think they'll hire you?”

“I'm supposed to go in for another interview after New Year's. I think the fact that's got them sold is that I speak both Spanish and Italian fluently.” Jared finished off the last of his cheeseburger and then grimaced. “Oh shit.”

“What?” Misha turned to where Jared was looking and narrowed his eyes as Luke Dessler, Jared's ex started up the isle towards him, followed by someone else they knew – Eva Randolph, the girl Luke had left Jared for. “I thought something smelled bad in here.” He turned back to Jared. “Stay calm.”

“I am calm.” Jared said through gritted teeth. “But someone is currently playing soccer with one of my kidneys.” 

“Well, well...” Luke stood over the table, sneering. “Look what crawled out of the sewers.”

“You'd know all about sewers.” Misha glared at the pair. “Considering you were raised in one.” 

Luke ignored the man. “Mooching around your rich friends, I see Jared.” His eyes caught on Jared's rounded stomach. “And in trouble, too I see... well, don't come to me for any support in this...”

“She's not yours.” Jared snarled. “And I'm fucking glad she isn't. I can't even believe I ever slept with a snake like you.”

“Oooh... someone's all hormonal.” Eva spat. “And pigging out...”

“Why don't you leave?” Misha stood up slowly. He might not be as tall as Jared, but when he pulled out his 'lawyer' face, he could fake it. “Before you embarrass yourself and have to spend Christmas in jail.”

“You threatening me?” Luke spat.

“Come on Luke – let's just go and leave these two losers.” Eva tugged on the man's hand and they slowly left, Luke still glaring at Jared.

Misha sat back down and took a large drink from his water glass. “It is such a good thing you are rid of that bastard.”

“I think I'll have to move out of the city to be completely free.” Jared poked at his fries, his appetite almost completely gone. “I'll make sure I get all those gifts wrapped for you and Jeff before tonight. You were right get the kids to turn their lists in right after Halloween – got your shopping done early.”

“Yeah.” Misha wiped his fingers with a napkin. “I think we should go, I don't think I can stand to sit here much longer.”

“Agreed. I think I need a nap.” Jared got to his feet as did Misha. “The sleep thing is important.”

“Very true. The more of it you can get, the better.” He helped his friend down the isle towards the door. 

Neither of them noticed the man in the booth who kept his focus on the pair as they left – and had been for almost the entire time they'd been there.

*

Jensen stared at the photographs, completely stunned. “You're positive?” He couldn't believe his eyes – there was Jared, _his_ Jared, sitting at a diner somewhere in San Antonio, another of him walking out of a hotel with a black and white awning, several other candid ones showing him shopping, walking his dog, out with those friends of his, and one of him standing in a parking garage, looking to the side, away from the camera but unquestionably him. In every single picture it only made his heart ache more.

Jared was pregnant. Pregnant with _his_ child.

“Do you know any details?” That was the only other thing he could think to ask.

“About the baby? No.” Johnathan pulled out another photograph. “I also located someone with a history with Jared. One Luke Dessler.” 

Jensen took the picture and frowned. Luke looked like the sort of man who should be playing a DA on those procedural cop shows Americans were so damn fond of. “He looks like an asshole.”

“I think that's being generous.” Johnathan shrugged. “I can also tell you that Mr. Padalecki has secured employment with the Emily Morgan Hotel in San Antonio in the reservation department.”

Jensen was still having trouble taking his eyes off the photos of Jared. “What does that mean, exactly?”

“He makes arrangements for guests staying at the hotel throughout the city and for guests coming to stay at the establishment.” Johnathan sat back slightly in his chair. 

Jensen set the photo he was holding down reluctantly and pushed an envelope across the desk towards the man. “I'm going to need your services a while longer.” 

He reached across and set the tips of his fingers on the envelope, but made no motion to move it closer to him. “Am I wrong in assuming this may turn out to be an indefinite thing?” 

“Possibly.” Jensen smiled. “We'll see how things go. I want to you report back to me shortly after the baby is born.”

“Yes, sir.” Johnathan smiled and pocketed his payment. “Thank you. The photos are, of course, yours.”

“I know.” Jensen smiled. “I trust you can see yourself to the door?”

“Yes.” The man knew a dismissal when he heard it. 

*  
Jensen knew full well that Jared had never read the letter that he sent the man. Now that there was a child on the way, duty was starting to get the better of him. But flying over to Texas and asking Jared to marry him was out of the question. He knew he would have to find away to bring Jared here, to somehow make things right. He smoothed down the lapel of his jacket and walked into the dinning room, smiling faintly. “Evening, mum.” 

Jensen's mother Alicia raised her head. “Evening.” She frowned. “What's wrong?”

He sat down in his old spot at her right, smiling weakly. “It's nothing I want to talk about right now.” 

“All right.” She gave him a very stern look as the first course was set in front of them and she waited for the butler to leave the room. “I keep expecting your father to come in here and join us. I still can't....” 

Jensen set his hand on his mother's arm. “I know. I miss him too.” 

She sniffled slightly and then picked up her soup spoon. “Well, tomorrow the parliament goes back into session. You packed for your trip to Candara?”

“Almost mother.” Jensen kept his gaze on his soup bowl. “I'll only be gone for a day.”

“I know, but humor your mother.” She smiled over her wine glass. “Now that nice young man you met last summer... you said you met him in Candara, correct?”

To his credit, Jensen didn't drop his spoon. “Jared is an American, mum. He's from Texas, remember?”

“Oh yes...” She took another sip of wine. “I do think that once the year of mourning is over – it might be a good idea to invite him to visit. The way you have gone on and on about him – I know he must be something special.”

“He is.” Jensen turned his attention to his food. “I – we'll see.”

“Now you're starting to sound like your father. He always used that phrase. Drove me crazy a time or two.” 

“You and me both.” Jensen was glad that his mother already liked Jared, without even meeting him. Now the question of how to break the news that he'd gotten the man pregnant and now felt not only bound by his heart but by duty to take care of him and their child – that was another matter altogether.

**  
Jared had spent many nights staring at the drawer where he'd stuffed Jensen's letter, still not sure if he should open it up and read it. He was certain it was full of lies, or something. _But what else did he have to lie about?_ Jensen had failed to mention he was the prince – but then again, Jared used to not mention his grandfather had been _that_ Governor of Texas, the one who had more or less made the Texas-Mexico border look like a second Berlin Wall. The trouble with that sort of admission was that you never knew if the someone in question was going to kick your ass or shake your hand and ask if he could meet him. 

Jared hated people who kissed ass for power.

_And couldn't you say Jensen might feel the same way?_

He crossed over to the drawer where he'd stashed the letter and yanked it open, reaching past an assortment of other cards and letters he kept meaning to sort through until he found the thick cream envelope with his name scrawled on the front. “I'll just read it and be done with this.” He pulled back the tab and pulled out another one of those heavy pieces of paper, much like the one he had gotten the first letter from Jensen on, only it wasn't ripped in half. 

There, on the top of the paper was some sort of coat of arms embossed in dark green – under which ran a header of – _His Royal Highness Prince Jensen Ross Ackles of Biryal._

Jared sat down on the bed, setting his hand on his stomach as he felt a small twinge under his hand that was staring to be come an almost steady kick against his palm, grimacing slightly. “Guess you didn't like the marinara sauce as much as I did.” He let out a breath. “Either that or it's made you hyper.”

He unfolded the rest of the letter and began to read.

_Jared,_

_A family emergency has demanded that I return home to Milaso and I won't be able to see you here in Candara again during your vacation. I did not wish for us to be parted in this fashion, indeed, I would rather we not have to go our separate ways at all._

_I love you – please, do not doubt that. I meant what I said, I want you to stay with me here in Biryal – and I had been planning on telling you the truth about me before we went to Milaso, but I didn't know quite how to begin – and now it is too late, as you most likely learned who I am from another source._

_This does not change how I feel about you – I have never met anyone quite as wonderful as you, Jared and so I will just say the question that I had been hoping to ask in Milaso -_

_Will you marry me?_

_I understand if you don't – we have had quite the whirlwind relationship – but here we are. I love you and I want to marry you._

Jared lowered the letter, staring at the signature and a phone number written at the bottom with a note saying that he would answer the call – or any message left with him. Now he had gone from frustrated to confused. Jensen wanted to marry him. He bit his lip, his eyes focused on the number. It had been seven months since he got the letter and he'd not read it until now. If he had called in the mess of all the funeral and coronation and all that crap, would Jensen have felt the same? 

He groaned faintly as he pulled himself up to his feet and began to pace across the room, still rubbing the area that was aching. “I do hope you're being troublesome now and are planning on being an angel when you're born.” He sighed, setting the letter on the bed. “So what do you think, baby girl? Should we call your daddy?” Jared was honestly considering doing it – just to hear his voice again. He thought about how they had met and how Jensen had sent a note offering to start over and pretend things were fresh. Well, they certainly couldn't start completely over. Not now. He picked up his cell phone and glanced at the clock. It was nearly three in the morning in Biryal. “You know what, I think it's time your other daddy started getting woken up on your account.” He pressed the numbers quickly and sat down on the bed, rubbing his stomach in slow circles as he heard it ring once. Rang twice – and then, right after the third ring...

“Edvard, if this is about my country kicking your county's ass in football yesterday, can you please save it for breakfast?” Jensen sounded very, very groggy.

“Jen?” Jared swallowed. “Jen, it's me.” 

There was a rustling noise and then... “Jared?”

“Yeah.” He coughed. “I know it's late but uh...”

“No, no... it's fine.” There was a clicking noise. “My alarm was going to go off in about thirty minutes anyway.”

“Really?” Jared checked his clock again. “It's what, two-thirty?” 

“About that.” There was a pause. “I'm sorry – I know, I know I should have told you about...”

“No, I sort of understand why you did it.” Jared leaned back against the headboard, wincing. “I just – I just wish you could have told me outright.”

“Well, my reason for not doing that is every other time I've done that, I never can tell if a person is being nice to me because of who I am or what I am.” Jensen coughed. “How are you?”

“I'm... I'm good. How's Cat?”

“Cat's fine. She's sleeping on the foot of my bed right now.” He let out a breath. “How's Sadie?”

“Sadie's good...I think she's sleeping in the laundry room at the moment. That's where I last saw her.”

“Not a bed dog then?” 

“No. Have you ever smelled a dog's breath?” Jared replied, laughing. “Not something you want to encounter at two in the morning.”

Jensen let out a soft chuckle. “I – I'm glad you called.”

“Yeah. I... well, I finally read your letter.” He rested his hand against his stomach, feeling the steady kick under his palm and smiled. “I – I don't have an answer for you. Quite frankly, I don't think I should say yes to a letter.” 

Jensen made a funny sound halfway between a cough and a sneeze. “I see. I did mean what I wrote, Jared. But I do understand – in my defense, I can only say time was not our friend at the end of June.”

“No.” Jared sighed. “I uh...” He had no idea how to tell Jensen he was pregnant. “Why are you getting up at three in the morning anyway?”

“I'm scheduled to go to Argentina. Granted, the flight isn't for hours, but if I get up early enough, I'll sleep most of the way there.” Jensen sighed. “Flying isn't my favorite thing in the world.”

“You won't have uh... work on the way over?” 

“Not really. It's.... it's not like I have a ton of political power, Jared. I can't even vote in an election.”

“Seriously?” Jared knew he sounded incredulous.

“Yeah. But on the plus side though, I'll never have political hopefuls kissing my ass for an endorsement.” There was another rustling noise and then a soft thump.

“What was that?” Jared bit back a gasp as the baby gave a sharp kick. 

“Book fell off the table when I ran into it. It's late, you should get some sleep.” 

“I know. I just... well, I just wanted to hear your voice.” Jared rubbed his stomach. “I – well, I can't really accept your proposal, Jen. I mean, we hardly know each other and...”

“I understand Jay. That still doesn't change the way I feel about you.” It sounded like Jensen was pacing. “I wish there was a way for this to work, but...”

“Well, I'm not completely dismissing it.” Jared took a deep breath. “Maybe – maybe we could get to know each other a little better first. I mean – we did have a whirlwind relationship and all.”

“I can understand that.” Another thump. Jen had probably sat down. “You know... I think it's only about a seven hour flight from Beunos Aries to San Antonio... would you mind if I came up and saw you?”

Panic hit almost the same time at the idea of how wonderful it would be to see Jen again. “Uh... I don't... I guess it would be good. But don't you have to work, or...”

“I can take a few days, Jared. Most of my work is charity related – the only state obligation I have any time soon is next month when I have to show up at the Carnivale Ball. Which, in case your wondering, is about as dull as it sounds.”

“I don't know, it actually sounds like fun.” He took a deep breath. “Uh, Jen... if you're going to come up here... there's something I should tell you.”

“Don't tell me you got back together with that douche who dog-napped Sadie.”

Jared laughed. “Please. Jeff would kidnap and set me up with a deprogrammer if I even _thought_ about doing that.” He rested his hand on his stomach, steeling himself up. “I – I'm pregnant.”

Silence. 

“Jen?” He feared the man had hung up or they had lost the connection. “You there?”

“I'm here.” A breath. “I... I'm not sure what to say.”

“I guess it's kind of – shocking.” Jared swallowed. “Now, please don't start on a duty thing, because I don't want to hear it.”

“All right, I won't.” Jen didn't entirely sound like he meant that. He figured that was part of the man's upbringing. 

“So – I just wanted you to know... so it's not a total surprise when you see me.” He smiled faintly. “You... you're not mad, are you?”

“No. No I'm not mad. Just still taking it in.” There was the sound of a door opening, a few rattling clinks and a muted 'thank you.' “Sorry about that.”

“Sure.” He covered a yawn. “I think I'm the one who needs rest now.” He really wasn't that tired, but the steady feeling in his gut was starting to become a little worrisome – the baby had never been this active at night before. 

“I understand. You take care of yourself. Good night.”

“Good night – and I will.” Jared took a deep breath. “You'll give me a call when you get to Texas?”

“Are you kidding? I might have to call you tomorrow night considering we'll only be a time-zone apart instead of seven of them.” There was genuine feeling in Jensen's voice. 

“Looking forward to it.” And he meant it. “Good night.” 

“Good night.” Came the reply before the call ended.

Jared looked at his phone for a moment, frowning at the low battery signal. “I think I spend more time charging this than I do using it.” He got up from the bed, heading over to his desk where the charger plug was when he felt something that didn't feel like a kick or a stomach problem. “Oh no...” He painfully sat down, another sharp pain lacing through him. “Oh sweetie, don't do that...” He swallowed hard. “It's not March yet, it's only the middle of January...” Jared took a deep breath and got to his feet again. “Just – please stay put honey, I didn't mean it about you being trouble...” 

There was a creak of hinges as Sadie nosed her way into the room, took one look at Jared and barked. 

“I'm coming.” He got to his feet and took a few steps across the room. “I think we need some help, girl.” The dog barked again and then took off. “Now you try to be helpful.” Jared said with a gasp. “Five years of trying to teach you to fetch the paper and _now_ you think you know what to do?” With the racket that dog was making, the whole of the Morgan household would be down here in a minute. The room seemed to sway around him and he lowered himself to the floor, hand pressed against his stomach. “I need you to stay _put_ baby girl. Please...” 

“Jared?” Misha's voice suddenly called. When had his friend gotten here? “Jay, where are you?” Sadie was barking and then the door creaked again. 

Jared looked up, blinking. “Sorry the dog woke you up...” 

“Oh for...” Misha came over and helped him to his feet and got him to sit back on the bed. “You are going to stay right there while I call for an ambulance.” 

“I – it's too early.” Jared squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will himself into believing this was a bad dream. 

“Just relax Jay.” The older man took a calming breath before he pulled out his cell phone. He'd only come down here to check on his friend and was suddenly very glad he'd not brushed off the notion that nothing could be wrong. “Everything is going to be just fine.”


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen told his mother about Jared being pregnant over breakfast. He didn't bring up the fact that he'd already known, however. He'd also placed a call to the private detective, telling him that his services were not needed at this time. Thankfully, Mr. Barrie was very understanding – given what Jensen had paid him, the man couldn't really complain. Naturally, his mother went into full-on duty mode, insisting that he find a way to convince Jared to marry him. In truth, that's all he'd thought about since August. He was stunned, however, when she told him that she would go to Argentina while he went to Texas to make an effort in wooing Jared. Jensen was half convinced his mother was doing that as an excuse to get out of some kind of dinner thing with the Queen of England. He never really enjoyed their parties much either, as the damn press was so obsessed with that family it was disgusting. 

He adjusted his grip on his carry-on bag as he hustled through the airport in Frankfort. It was a ten hour flight from there to San Antonio, but it'd be non-stop, and really, flying to Germany instead of to Spain or England had turned his layover from four hours to one. As he reached his gate, his cellphone went off and as he dug it out of his pocket, he frowned at the unfamiliar number – some area code in the States. “Hello?” 

“Jensen? It's... it's Misha, do you remember me?” The man's voice sounded exhausted.

“Yes. How are you?” He was glad that Misha hadn't started cursing at him.

“I'm fine. I was actually sort of hoping to get your voice-mail, so uh...” 

Jensen sat down in a chair, frowning. “Misha, is something wrong?”

“Have you left for Argentina yet?” 

“No, I'm not going. There's been a change of plans.” He let out a breath. “I'm actually on my way to Texas.”

“You are?” He replied in what Jensen could on describe as shock. “Why?”

“Is something wrong with Jared? Is that why you're calling?” Jensen had the feeling that there was something Misha didn't want to tell him.

“He went into labor late last night. He's okay... but uh... well, the baby's in the NICU. I'm guessing that since you're on your way here, I don't have to ask you to come here.” He coughed. “Where are you?”

“Germany. My flight leaves in about thirty minutes and I'll be there around dinnertime there.” He was trying not to let panic sink in. The baby was in the NICU – two months early. “Can you tell Jared I'm on my way?”

“I will.” There was a pause. “Call me when you land.”

“Sure – and thank you.” Jensen waited for the man to hang up before he did. As he turned off his cell and put back in his bag, he tried to keep his mind from panicking. The baby had come early. The baby was very early – what was the survival rate for an infant born two months before its due date? What was he going to do? He hadn't planned on this happening – he'd been hoping to talk to Jared, maybe have dinner, have long conversations – something. First thing he'd have to do is take care of the medical bills. Jared would most likely be stubborn and refuse help, but this meant a lot to him. From the sound of it, Jared wasn't entirely back on his feet yet. It was for their child he was going to do this – he didn't need to be repaid, he had to do this. He ran a hand through his hair, silently praying that his flight wouldn't be delayed. 

*  
Jared had drifted in and out of sleep all day long. He wasn't even strong enough to go down to the NICU and see his little girl. Between the excitement, the pain medication and the barrage of tests, he'd lost track of time. He couldn't even remember what he'd had to eat today. He knew it had to be fairly late in the day, possibly already nighttime. He grunted softly and then he felt a pair of hands close over his. They were soft, the thumb of the top one was gently rubbing the back of his. 

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” 

Jared turned his head slowly and then opened his eyes. “Jen?”

“Yeah.” The man smiled weakly. “Sorry I couldn't get here sooner.”

“I thought you were in Argentina.” He coughed. “Glad you're here.”

“Me too.” He sat back slightly, but didn't let go of his hand. “They tell you I was coming?”

“Yeah. I just...” He coughed. “Didn't expect to see you this soon.”

“I was actually already on my way here when Misha called me.” Jensen raised one of his hands to brush hair of out Jared's face. “Doctors say you've been sleeping most of the day.”

“I was scared.” He closed his eyes. “I think I want to go to the NICU. See my baby girl.” 

“You want me to get a nurse?” Jensen sat up a little straighter. 

“Would you?” He frowned for a moment. “Is it past visiting hours?”

“Yes.” Jensen's smile became an almost smirk. “That's what the nurse on the desk told me. Then I told him I could get Pippa Middleton's autograph for him.”

“You know that woman?” Jared asked, coughing. 

Jensen stood up. “Well, I did go to her sister's wedding. I'll go get a nurse and then we'll get you down to see your baby girl.” 

“Thanks.” Jared smiled a little stronger as Jensen turned and went to the door. “Jen?”

“Yes?” He turned around, half in, half out of the room.

“She's your little girl too, you know.” He swallowed.

“I didn't want to overstep any boundaries, Jay.” He turned and vanished up the hall.

Jared would have pulled himself into a sit, but the last thing he needed to do at this point was pull a muscle or injure himself in some other way. He ran a hand through his hair, his thoughts jumbled. Jen had come here – earlier than expected. Perhaps when he wasn't loaded with pain medication and his emotions were a little more under control, the two of them could talk about how they could possibly work out their relationship. 

*  
“It's... she's going to be fine, isn't she?” Jared couldn't believe the tiny little girl in the incubator was actually here and not still inside of him – she wasn't supposed to be here until March. His thoughts were cut off when he felt Jensen squeeze his shoulder.

“She's going to be more than fine, Jay. Before you know it, we'll have to chase her.” He set his head against Jared's, smiling. “She's beautiful.” 

“That she is.” He swallowed. “Wish I could hold her.” He reached forward and slid his hand into the incubator, rubbing the girl's tiny hand with his finger. “They want to make sure there's nothing wrong with me and for her to be a little more steady.”

Jensen nodded and just crouched down next to the man, one arm around his shoulders. He wanted to tell Jared that everything was going to be fine, that the three of them were going to be fine, but right now that seemed rather difficult. Instead he just gave the man a one armed hug and watched their little girl sleep.

****  
“So how do you propose we do this long distance thing?” Jared was glad that Jensen hadn't come to beg him to marry him. But he had a feeling that was still on the man's mind. 

“Exactly what it sounds like. We stick to emails, phone calls and I'll come and visit you here a few times a year. You don't have to come to Biryal unless you really want too – press here in the States won't be an issue. There's enough trashy celebrities to keep the tabloids occupied. Security, however, might pose a problem” Jensen adjusted his hold on his coffee mug. “This is more of a matter of when you go to work and someone has to watch Ginny for you.”

“I don't think a daycare is going to hand over a kid to someone not on an authorization list, Jen. They aren't as bad as you think they are.”

“Jared, I know what people will do for the right amount of money. I know people who bribe judges for a living. I know the judges they've bribed. You take one run-of-the mill daycare worker who's up to their neck in debt, make under thirty grand a year and open a briefcase full of money in front of them to forget who picked up a particular kid... or hell, just get a gun and threaten to start shooting if they don't hand a certain kid over?”

“Has anyone ever told you that you're paranoid?” Jared shook his head. “Look, how about whatever daycare I find, you have some security team double check – though I suspect you have people who can do background checks on the workers and all the parents as well – will that work?” 

“I'm sorry to be such an ass about this.” He took a drink from his mug. “It's habit.”

“People would talk plenty if I stated I had a nanny and a body guard for the girl.” Jared sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Though I can sort of see your point.”  
“I don't want to complicate things. I'm just trying to think ahead.” Jen covered his eyes with his hand. “I think the issue here is that both of us can explain the way were raised for hours, but neither of us can understand the other. Prime example being that when you were a kid, you could go outside and play until you were dirty almost any day of the week. For me, playing outside until I was covered in dirt was something I only got to do on vacation – and even then I _still_ got a lecture on looking tidy.”

Jared nearly laughed. “That does make sense, I suppose. Look, I don't want Ginny growing up feeling different from other kids – and don't start on how she is different...”

“Would you agree to an au pair? At least until the girl is old enough for preschool-preschool? That's what, two years old for some places?” Jensen had a feeling he might be fighting a loosing battle.

“You're really serious about this no-daycare thing, aren't you?” Jared leaned back in his chair, sighing. “The girl only got out of the NICU two days ago.” He frowned, thinking. “I'll agree to it – as long as whoever we hire isn't aware of who her other parent is. I don't mean to be an asshole, but honestly, I don't want Ginny being treated like well, you know...”

“A little princess?” Jensen deadpanned.

“Yeah. Well, I know that technically she is one, I just don't...” He started to say.

“Want her turning into a spoiled brat.” Jensen cut in. 

“Exactly.” He took another breath. “I know you probably think that's really weird and I'm being hormonal and...”

“I understand perfectly. I've seen plenty of princesses who are just like what we don't want Giovanna turning into.” He rubbed his temple. “That's why at state dinners where the room is packed with royals I always make it a point next to try and sit next to Princess Arabella of Denmark. We may be ten years apart in age, but at least we can have a decent conversation on books, video games and the latest Russel Crowe movie.”

Jared chortled. “I think I wouldn't mind sitting next to her at dinner either. Shouldn't she be into Edward Cullen at her age?”

“Hell no. She despises that entire book and movie series. I know for a fact that she's got a dartboard with Cullen's face on it. One of her sister in law's brothers got it for her I think.” He took a drink of coffee. “I wish I could stay here longer, but I can't. I've been gone from home long enough as it is.”

“I know.” Jared wrapped his hands around his mug. “I was hoping you could at least stay until we brought our little girl home from the hospital.”

“Sucks.” Jensen drank the last of his coffee. “I'm planning on stopping by the hospital tomorrow morning before my flight.” He got up from his seat and came over to join Jared on the couch, hugging him close. “Wish I could take the two of you back with me.”

“Wish you could stay.” He wrapped his arms around Jensen's waist. “You think you could come and see us sometime in June?”

“June I can do. I'm not expected anywhere major until the end of July when I go watch the fourteen athletes of my country march in the opening ceremonies in London.” Jensen kissed the side of Jared's face. 

“You think you'll be on TV?” Jared said, half serious, half sarcastic. 

“Possibly. We're the lovely little group in blue between Belarus and Bosnia-Herzegovina.” He paused. “Though I think we have more athletes than Bosnia.”

“I think that you do. I guess now I have to watch the opening ceremonies just to see if you're going to be on there.” He kissed Jensen's cheek. “Ginny and I will be waving at you anyway.”

“You're sweet.” He tightened the hug. “Already miss you and I haven't left.”

“I'm going to keep you buried in pictures.” Jared smiled, closing his eyes, rather content as they settled back on the couch. 

“You better.” He smoothed the younger man's hair. “I don't want to forget what she looks like.”

“I won't let you do that.” He took a breath. “Promise.”

**  
Jensen settled his daughter in the crook of his arm, the tiny face resting against a cloth draped over his shoulder. “Already getting big, Giovanna.” He whispered softly in Italian. “Someday I hope you and your daddy will come and live with me. I don't know how I can make it happen, but there's nothing more in the world I want than that.” He kissed the soft patch of hair on the top of her head. “Sweet baby girl.” 

“Majesty, we need to leave if we are to arrive home on time.” A voice said softly from across the room and he looked up. 

“One more minute.” He swallowed hard and stood, carrying the infant back to her crib. “Just let me put her down.” He needed as much time as he possibly could – he'd already been here three weeks, three whole weeks – and still he wanted to stay. His hands were shaking as he put the tiny infant down, every instinct in his body screaming at him to not let the girl go, to keep her with him, to keep her close. “I'll come see you soon, Giovanna.” He whispered against the girl's ear, kissing her again before straightening up and heading for the door. 

Jensen managed to not cry until the plane carrying him back to Biryal was airborne.

**  
“Look at that hat.” Misha said, half laughing. “That hat is just what makes that outfit.” 

Jared looked slightly abashed as he set the carrier down on the counter, taking a good look at his little girl. After a month and a half in the hospital, she was finally home. The coming home outfit had been a gift from Jensen. Actually, a lot of gifts had been flooding in courtesy of Jensen. He supposed that in the world of royal gossip, word had gotten out – and all those friends of his had more or less attacked the baby registry list Jared had put together at Babies R Us and created a veritable deluge of gifts – some things on the list, some not at all.   
The carrier had come from Misha and Jeff – and honestly? Half the clothes? Just reading the laundry labels on them made Jared not want to put Ginny in them. The outfit from Jen however, was the exception. The pink flowered dress with the ruffles around her waist was cute – and Misha was right, the hat did make the outfit. The pink floral sunhat tied under her chin in a bow and really – given that the occupant of the carrier was asleep and was completely oblivious to how she was being cooed over? Jared tried not to mind. He undid the buckles and picked up his little girl, who only managed a whimper as she was moved from the carrier to her daddy's arms. 

“Your papa loves to dress you up, that's for certain.” He kissed her cheek. “Thanks for all your help, Misha.”

“Not a problem.” He took the carrier down from the counter and set it on the floor, out of the way. “I think you're going to need help with all the thank you notes.”

“Already handled, well – sort of.” Jared adjusted his hold on his daughter. “I'm just supposed to make a list of who sent what, email it to Jen and he'll write them all.” He gave his friend a look. “I still feel like I should send it all back.”

“Don't do that.” Misha said as Jared sat on the couch and Sadie hopped up next to them, sniffing the girl. “They might see it as an insult.”

“Point.” He shook his head at the basket across the room from him, where several cashmere blankets rested. “What am I supposed to do with heavy blankets? It barely gets under fifty around here.”

“You'll find a use.” Misha sat down in the chair across from Jared and poked into the basket. “Heck, you could sew them together to make a bigger blanket for her to take to college.”

Jared goggled at his friend. “College? Really Misha, can't she cut her first tooth before we start thinking about _college?”_

Misha chuckled. “No, Jared. You have to get her started on SAT prep right away.” 

He smirked at looked down at his little girl. “Don't listen to your uncle Misha. He's silly.”

“I'm not nearly as silly as her uncle Jeff.” 

In response, Jared laughed.

*  
The au pair came in the form of a willowy girl from Florence, Italy by the name of Octavia. She was taking classes at UTSA. She was quiet, loved Ginny like a little sister and, quite frankly, coming home from work and finding things clean – Jared was glad Jensen talked him to hiring her. 

***  
Jensen's trip to Texas was derailed by threat of a labor strike. He'd had to reschedule the trip for the start of August, leaving from London rather than Biryal. Sitting in a box in the Olympic Stadium with the Biryal Prime Minister, her husband and the Head of the Biryal Olympic Committee, Jensen thought of Jared, sitting in that small guest house, or even in Jeff's house, with Ginny. True, this wasn't being broadcast live in the States, since it was one in the afternoon there, but still. 

“How can this city be so hot?” The prime minister fanned herself. 

“I think it's the lack of breeze.” Jensen replied, “Not to mention when we did this two years ago in Vancouver, there was snow on the ground and it was below freezing.”

“People are always so surprised when our country marches in at the winter games.” She shook her head. “Jensen, I've been up to my neck in work, are we expected to medal this year?”

“Our rowing team is excellent and is predicted to at least take home the bronze – as is our rhythmic gymnastics team, for the first time since the USSR boycotted the games.”

*  
Jared shifted Ginny on his lap as they watched the Parade of Nations. He was going to put the girl to bed as soon as Biryal marched into the stadium – and then get back to folding laundry while the rest of the parade went on. Octavia had gone home to Italy for a few weeks during a school break. “Wonder if we'll ever go to one of these.” He leaned back in the couch, letting Ginny fall back against his chest. “I'll bet the noise in there is just horrible. That woman who seemed to do the roll call of nations in all the opening ceremonies was calling out the name 'Belgium.' “Though I will admit, those fireworks are pretty amazing.”

There were about thirty people on the team for Belgium, and then came a group about the same size from Belarus.

“Biryal!” The speaker said and a familiar royal blue flag with seven stars arranged in a circle entered the stadium. Just as Jen had told him, there were fourteen members on the team. A moment later the scene cut away to another part of the stadium, showing a group of three people waving. John Tesh's voice carried over the roar of the crowd.

“That is the Prime Minister of Biryal, Madam Iris Kelska and her husband, Theodore. With them is his majesty King Jensen. Biryal, for those of you who do not know is a small island in the Mediterranean Sea, near Italy.”

The second voice cut in. “From the expressions on their faces, I think someone in that box told a joke, John.”

Jared looked at the group and saw the mirth in Jen's eyes. “There's papa, Ginny. He's going to come and see us in a few days.” He stood up and carried the girl into her room as the country of Bosnia-Herzegovina was announced.

**  
Jensen resolved that he wasn't going to talk about marriage unless Jared brought it up first. While his mother was still insisting that he just bring the two of them back to Biryal and work on their relationship there, Jensen had to be fair to Jared. He just wished it was easier. He scanned the numbers on the board in front of him before hitting the call button.

“Yes?” Jared's voice sounded odd through the speaker.

“It's me, Jay.” He felt very uncomfortable standing with his back to the street. He knew Jared lived in a perfectly safe neighborhood, but it was instinct.

“See you in a few.” Jared replied and there was a buzzing sound as the lock was released.

Jensen swung the door open and hurried to the elevator. He'd been waiting for this trip since the left Texas the last time. He wasn't even surprised when he got to Jared's floor and the man was standing in the doorway, beaming at him. 

“You made it!” He stepped aside to let Jen come into the room and then hugged him as soon as the door was closed.

Jensen hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “I'm just glad I didn't have any flight delays. The chaos in Heathrow alone had me worried I'd be late.”

Jared guided him down the short hallway. “Well, Ginny just woke up from her nap – I think she's about ready to eat.” 

“Is Octavia here?” They came into the family room, where Ginny was lying in her pack 'n play, giggling. 

“No, it's her afternoon out.” He reached down and picked the baby up. “You want to feed her?”

“Can I?” Jensen's arms were aching with the want to hold his little girl. 

“Of course.” He handed the baby over, helping Jen adjust his hold. “I'll go grab the bottle – then, if you two will be fine, I'm going to get a shower.”

Jensen sat down in the rocking chair, cradling Ginny and spreading a spit rag over his shoulder at the same time. “She's gotten big.” He called out as Jared went into the kitchen.

“She's still only around ten pounds.” He replied. “Though she was barely five when you saw her last.”

“I know.” Jensen felt his voice catch in his throat. “I still wish I had been able to stay back then.” He rocked the chair gently, focused on the tiny face that was watching him intently. “I think she is going to have your eyes, Jay.”

Jared came back into the room and handed Jensen a bottle. “I wouldn't be to sure, Jen. Her eyes could still change.” He paused. “You do remember how to feed a baby, right?”

“Yes, Jay.” Jensen's cheeks went slightly pink as he adjusted his hold on the bottle and a moment later, Ginny began to suck on the offered nipple.

“Just checking.” He brushed off his hands. “I shouldn't be too long in the shower, she'll let you know when she's had enough and...”

“I know, burp her when she's finished.” He smiled up at him.

“Yeah.” He leaned down, kissed the top of Jensen's head and headed for his bedroom.

Jensen watched the little girl eat, smiling down at her. “And here your daddy tells me I worry too much.”

*

Jared had thought long and hard about the arrangement between him and Jensen. Part of him very much wanted to just accept the proposal, pack up and go to Biryal At the same time, he didn't want to be so utterly dependent on someone like that. It wasn't so much for himself he wanted to say yes, but for Ginny. Ginny needed that kind of safety and security – and at the same time, the idea of her growing up under a spotlight like that was almost as terrifying as being a single parent. However he knew that the marriage thing had to be on Jensen's mind constantly. 

“Jared, you're going to stare a hole into the table if you're not careful.” Jensen's voice cut into his musings and he looked up. 

“Huh?” 

“You've been glaring at the table for about five solid minutes. Are you okay?” He checked on Ginny, who was asleep in her carrier next to him.

“I'm fine.” He straightened up as the waiter came to their table and set their salads down in front of them. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” He replied.

“This looks wonderful, thank you.” Jensen added.

“Yes, sirs. You entrees should be ready shortly.” He stepped away from the table.

Jared picked up his fork. “And thank you for not wanting Tex-Mex.” 

“I've been wanting Italian food for days.” Jen smiled. “English food isn't my favorite. Besides, I get Tex-Mex for a midnight snack from room service.”

He laughed in response. “I can believe that.”

“Laugh all you want. You should have told me how amazing fried ice cream is.” Jensen let out a breath. “Look, Jay – I uh, wanted to ask you something.”

“If it's what I think it is, you know I'm not going to say yes.” Jared couldn't believe Jen was going to bring up marriage before dinner was even half over.

“It's not that.” He set a box on the table that was about the size of a piece of sandwich bread. “It has to do with Ginny.”

“You can't take her.” He nearly dropped his fork. What the fuck did Jensen think he was doing?

“Just... hear me out. I'm not going to be taking Ginny anywhere.” He took a deep breath. “You know I am an only child and currently unmarried.”

“Yes.” Jared put his fork down. “I don't suppose I can open that, can I?”

He set his hand on it. “In a moment. I would like your permission to go to the parliament of Biryal and have Giovanna formerly recognized as my successor to the throne. This is not a permanent thing. It can be changed. If by some chance we part ways and we both marry someone else, the title of heir apparent can be given to someone else.” He pushed the box across the table towards him.

Jared flipped it open to find a small tiara that looked more like a bracelet than something that would go on a person's head. It was silver in color and two small stones glittered in the lace work above the band that would rest on the head. “I didn't know they made tiaras that small.”

“Neither did I. The first time I saw it when I was eight, I thought it was a bracelet.” He poked at his salad.

“I... I won't have to bring her over for some kind of ceremony, will I?” Jared closed the box, keeping his hand on the lid. “I'm a little nervous about... what might happen if I did.”

Jensen understood what he meant right away. “No, Jay. You won't have to do that.” 

“Okay. Just... I don't want people knowing where she is, all that.” He looked slightly relieved. “And uh... does this stay here?” He tapped the box.

“It kind of does have to go back with me.” Jensen sighed. “There's a ceremonial thing tied to it and all.”

“Can we have a professional photograph taken of her wearing it first?”

Jensen laughed. “Absolutely!”

**  
There was almost no news about what happened in Biryal after Jensen's return in the States. Jared knew because he checked. True, it was mentioned in Google alerts, but how many people had 'Biryal' listed as a notification tag? Jared adjusted the star on the top of the Christmas tree, still disappointed that the holiday was keeping Jensen in Biryal. He looked back in the pack 'n play, where Ginny was watching him, her rattle in her mouth.

“Look good?” He smiled brightly as the girl dropped her toy and clapped her hands, her green eyes shining with delight. “Yeah, I think so too."


	4. Chapter 4

The next three years passed much the same. Jensen came to visit Jared and Ginny twice – once in June and once in November. Each time he asked Jared to marry him and each time Jared refused. It wasn't that the romance between them had died or even cooled – Jensen suspected the idea of having a very public life didn't appeal to the American. It wasn't easy on him either – his mother kept insisting that he needed to just bring him and the girl to Biryal and be done with it, but Jensen didn't want anything from Jared that wasn't given freely. At least he'd managed to keep almost all of it out of the press. Biryal didn't thrive on celebrity gossip and royal dirt – the other royal families of Europe never said much about it either, they had enough of their own problems to worry about theirs. 

Everyone in Biryal knew about Princess Giovanna, or Princess Ginny as she was more commonly called. They knew she lived in America, but not where she lived – and Jensen preferred to keep it that way. 

It was April and he decided that come this June, he'd insist that at least Jared come back to Biryal for a visit. After all, it wasn't like he'd seen much of the country on his single visit there. 

*  
Jared had put off his decision about Jensen long enough. He'd refused the man's marriage proposal each time he offered it, but Jensen always stated that he was welcome to call if at any time between visits if he changed his mind. He had thought long and hard about what would happen if he did say yes, about how his life would change. There were times he'd lie in bed and think what it would be like if he was _Prince_ Jared of Biryal. If Ginny had little brothers and sisters – of being in the spotlight – and then doing some kind of charity work. Surely, there was something he could find that wouldn't be considered 'offensive', like humane treatment of horses.

He glanced at his watch – it was two in the afternoon here in Texas – he knew that Jensen had some kind of state dinner he had to go to tonight and was probably deep in political talk with the king of Denmark right now over helping Biryal get that 2028 Olympic bid it wanted or something else that just thinking about made his head swim. He'd call Jensen when he got home at ten. Sure, it'd be very late in Biryal, but Jensen had said he could call any time. 

If Jared had known what the next twelve hours were going to bring, he would have called Jensen and interrupted that blasted dinner in the first place. 

*  
Octavia covered a yawn as she checked on Ginny, who had finally gone to sleep after a quick bath. They'd spent the majority of the afternoon at the playground, ending in a lot of dirt and grime on both of them. The young woman stretched and went to clean up the kitchen. She turned when she heard a buzz on the intercom and heard someone yelling that they'd forgotten their key. She shook her head and went back to work. Jared had told her under no circumstances to ever give into a message like that – true, it could be one of their neighbors and they could have locked themselves out. But there was always that possibility that it was someone who didn't live in the complex and wasn't supposed to be there. 

She didn't believe it herself until she witnessed a screaming fight between a man on the ground and his ex-girlfriend screaming down at the balcony that she had already called the cops. Some dumbass let the man in and she was yelling bloody murder when the cops showed up. The whole thing ended with the young woman leaving in an ambulance from being beaten by the man. The man left in the cop car – and when the person who had let him in was discovered, they were evicted. All in all, it had been ugly. 

Picking up her I-Pod from where she left it on the counter, she plugged in her ear-buds, turned on her cleaning play-list and turned her attention to straightening the kitchen. Ginny would sleep until dinner time – giving her plenty of time to get some cleaning and all of her homework done. She was halfway done putting the dishes away when someone knocked on the door.

“What the hell?” She took her I-Pod off and went to the door. “Must be time to sell chocolate bars for band trips again...” She undid the lock and opened the door. 

*  
Luke Dessler could not believe how easy it had all been. The hardest part had actually been getting into the apartment building. He glanced into the backseat of the car, where his girlfriend, Eva was putting sandals on Ginny Padaleki's feet. “She going to sleep the whole way there?”

Eva picked up one of Ginny Padalecki's arms and let it go, and the appendage fell limply to her side. “She'll be out until we get to Atlanta, at least. We may give her another dose in some food, just to be safe.”

Luke shook his head. “I hope we won't have to do that. People might think it's odd if she sleeps all the way across the ocean.”

The woman snorted. “They should thank us, really. Have you ever been on a flight with an obnoxious child?” She leaned back in her seat. “Such a pretty thing.”

“True. So this house of theirs... is it in the city?” He eased the car off the highway and down towards the airport. “Only thing I've seen of that country is on a few travel specials.”

“It's in the outskirts of the city, mountain views.” Eva smiled and ran a hand through her hair. “I haven't been back in years.”

“Well, it'll be a nice place to settle. Not to mention no one will be looking for the kid there.” Luke snorted. “You remember the story?”

“Of course.” She replied as they pulled into the long-term parking. “She's the daughter of you and your tragically dead ex-boyfriend. You felt obliged to take her in.” 

“Simple and sweet.” He parked the car. “I'll carry her to the gate and what not. We don't have that much luggage.” He got out of the car and went to the trunk as Eva got out and unbuckled the girl's belt “Just hope Jared stays at work long enough.”

Eva's face faltered a fraction. “You think the nanny is okay?”

“Unless I miscalculated the dose of the drug, she should be fine. She's probably still sleeping like a baby where we left her in the hallway.” He shut the trunk, came over and pulled Ginny from the car, chuckling softly as she fell limply against him. “You remember to pack the needed items and what not?”

“Of course.” She shut the car door, shouldered a messenger bag as Luke did the same with a carry-on. She grasped the handle of the wheeled suitcase. “No one's going to even know she's missing until we're halfway across the Atlantic.”

*  
Jared's day had taken a rapid turn for the worse this afternoon. Costs were up, tourism was down – and he once again was jobless. He knew he had enough in the bank to hold on for a few months – but not much more. The job market was crap and well, damn it all... as much as his pride resisted the idea, he might just pack up his and Ginny's bags and go to Biryal. This wasn't how he wanted things to be, he still wanted his freedom, his independence, but the truth of the matter was, he did love Jensen. He let himself into the apartment building at just after six in the evening. 

He'd sit down at the table, eat a little dinner, have a talk with Octavia, then he'd call Jensen – and maybe, just maybe, they could all be on their way to Biryal by the end of the week. As the undid the lock of his apartment, he frowned. It was quiet on the other side of the door – usually by now, Ginny was watching a DVD while Octavia made or cleaned up after dinner. He pushed the door open and felt his heart drop. 

Octavia was lying sprawled in the hall, unmoving. 

“What the?” He slammed the door and fell down next to the young woman, shaking her. “Octavia?” The girl's body was heavy as he rolled her onto her back and his fear doubled. Her eyes were wide, glassy and unseeing and her skin was cold. “Oh.... oh fuck...” He bolted away from the body, racing towards the bedrooms. “Ginny?”

He flung open the door of the girl's room – it was empty. “Ginny?” He heard his voice crack as he went into his room, then to the rest of the apartment, his heart hammering in his chest. He sank down onto the floor, his fingers fumbling with his cell phone. How he managed to dial 911, he had no clue. There were two rings in his ear before someone answered.

“911, what is your emergency?” The woman's voice was calm and even.

“Someone took my baby!” Jared gasped out. “She's gone!”

“We're sending someone over right away sir.” He heard her shout something, indistinguishable. “Sir, how old is your baby?” 

“She's almost four.” Jared squeezed his eyes shut. “Please hurry, someone took her – they... they killed the nanny.”

“Fuck.” The woman said, just loud enough for him to hear. “We have officers on the way, sir. What is your name?”

“Jared.” He swallowed. “I... I don't.... I need my baby back.”

“I understand sir, and we are going to do everything we can. Is your partner expected home soon?” The woman's voice was still calm, but he could hear the slight nervousness in her voice at asking the question. 

“No... no he... he doesn't live with me. He doesn't live in Texas.” He could hear sirens headed his way. “Her father would never do something like this.” He had a feeling the woman wasn't going to believe him. All he knew was, he had to contact Jensen as soon as he could. “I... find Ginny, please.”

“We are going to do all that we can, sir.” The woman said again. 

*  
Jensen was half-dressed for bed when a valet came running into the room, his face ashen. “Dominic, what is it?”

“Urgent phone call for you, your majesty.” He was out of breath. “From a Detective Marlowe from San Antonio.” 

“Shit.” Jensen crossed to the phone on his desk, looking at the blinking number and hit the line. “Yes?”

“Sir, this is Detective Marlowe, San Antonio...” 

Jensen cut him off. “I was told where you were from, has something happened?”

The man sounded unruffled, no doubt not used to being spoken to in such a manner. “I must first ask you to confirm if you are the father of Giovanna Padalecki-Ackles.” 

“Yes, I am.” He shot a look at the valet and mouthed 'contact security' to him before turning his attention to the detective. “What is going on?”

“Jensen?” Jared's voice was on the line. “Jen, oh god, Jen I'm sorry....”

“Jared?” He swallowed hard. “Jared, talk to me.” 

“Someone took her, Jen... someone took Ginny.” He gulped. “I should have...”

“This isn't your fault, Jared. We'll find her. Do... did Octavia...”

“They killed Octavia!” Jared's panic returned. “I... I came home and she was... it was...” 

“Deep breath, Jay. One deep breath....” Jensen listened to him breathe and glanced at the clock. It was just after eight at night in Texas. “Is the detective still on the line?”

“Yes, sir, I am.” The man's voice was somewhat calm. “We've issued an Amber Alert for the girl and are getting ready for a general news bulletin.”

“Understood.” Jensen pulled a ledger from his desk towards him. “I'm going to give you another person to contact, detective – she'll be able to help with some of protocol and media involved.” He scanned down the list. “Her name is Alona Langley. She is the Birylian ambassador to the United States.”

*  
As the media was going nuts with the news that the heir to the throne of Biryal had been kidnapped by unknown persons, Luke, Eva and the missing child were perfectly settled into a row of Air France Flight 986 out of Atlanta, bound for a tiny nation in Europe called Genovia. People had remarked to both Luke and Eva what a pretty little girl they had. 

Eva gave a sigh of relief as the fasten seat-belt line clicked off and the plane seemed to level out. The hardest part was over. No one was going to ever guess that a missing girl was on a trans-Atlantic flight. Jared probably wasn't even home from work yet and had no idea what had happened. By the time he _did_ get home, they'd be well away and this was going to be one of the last places the world would look. She glanced over at the girl, who was staring, wide-eyed at the other passengers, the fear on her face was hopefully being seeing as a fear of flying.

“Not a word out of you, little girl.” Eva hissed under her breath. “Remember what we told you?”

Ginny slowly nodded. She remembered. If she didn't behave, they'd hurt daddy. She didn't know where daddy was, but these people said they could make him go away forever if she wasn't good. She rubbed at her ears, hating the funny feeling in them. She wanted her daddy or her papa. Both would be even better. And what about Via? Where was she? Did they hurt her too? It was confusing – she remembered coming home from the park, going to take a nap, a flash of some seats, a funny roaring noise – she still heard that – and now, now she was here.

She wanted to go home. She then winced. That's not all she needed. She turned to the lady, who was sitting in the seat next to the isle. “I have to use the potty.” 

Eva had to bite back an annoyed retort. It was the first thing the girl had said in a while and she took a deep breath. “Okay...one minute.” She reached over and undid Ginny's seat belt before undoing her own and then guided her up the isle to the small lavatory at the front of the cabin. “It's really tight in there, can you use it alone?”

Ginny nodded, glad she was wearing a skirt instead of jeans. She still hadn't completely mastered getting in and out of those entirely. The lady was right – it was a small potty and when she was finished, she had to struggle to pull the door open. But she felt a lot better. Maybe now it would be easier to be brave. She let the woman – what was her name? - guide her back to their seats, the man they were with was snoring in the window seat. A few people had smiled at her on the way back – at least they weren't grumpy or mean. 

She sat back down and remained still while the lady put her belt back on. “Thank you.”

“You're welcome.” Her smile was wan, tired. “Still sleepy?”

“A little.” Ginny yawned.

“Try and go back to sleep. We still have a long way to go.” Eva settled into her seat and closed her eyes.

Four rows in front of them, a man picked up the on-board phone and began to dial.

*  
Jensen didn't check the number when his cell-phone rang. “Jared?”

“No, Jens – it's Andres.” An accented voice replied. 

“Andres?” Jensen frowned, trying to think why the brother of the King of Spain was calling him – football season had just ended. “Is something wrong?”

“Uh... this is going to sound totally insane, but I think I just saw your daughter on the plane I'm on.”

 _“What?”_ Jensen's reply caused several staff members to turn towards him. “Are you sure?”

“I'm pretty sure – her eyes are the same shade of green as yours.” There was a staticy sound. “She's... is she not supposed to be here?”

“No!” Jensen grasped his desk. “Has – where are you, exactly?”

“On an Air France flight heading for Genovia. I can't remember the flight number.” Another odd noise. “Jens, what's going on?”

“A lot of bad stuff. Hang on.” He turned to his assistant, who was on the phone with someone else. “Contact Air France, Prince Andres of Spain says Giovanna on his flight.” 

“At once, your majesty.” The woman replied, hung up with whoever she was on the phone with and started dialing. “Where is his flight out of, sir?”

“Andres? Where you coming from?” Jensen could hardly believe this was happening. That they were just this damn lucky. 

“Atlanta. What's happened, exactly?” From the tone in Andres's voice, Jensen knew he was trying to remain calm.

“Plenty. And none of it's good. Your flight's a direct one, correct?” 

“Si. I – my flight to Madrid was overbooked – I decided to be a man of the people and allow myself to be switched to another flight.” He let out a shaky laugh. “I know that...”

“It's fine, Andres. I'm going to have to let you go so we can take care of things here. Thank you for calling.”

“Of course, Jens.” Static. “I will call back in two hours with an update.”

“Thank you.” Jensen hit the end button just as his assistant set the phone against her shoulder. “Have they found the flight?”

“Yes. Air France Flight 986. They are contacting the crew as we speak.” She ran her fingers through her hair. “Do we want them to divert the flight if necessary?”

Jensen thought for a moment and then shook his head. “First we need to confirm that it's actually Ginny on that plane. We don't know what the kidnappers are capable of, even though we know they can't be carrying weapons, they can still hurt her.” He paused as the woman turned her attention back to the phone. 

“Well, how the hell did airport security let them through? I thought people had to walk through those metal detectors if...” She scowled. “I understand that they are overworked, _however...”_ She shook her head. “We can discuss this later, what is that plane's ETA in Genovia?”

*  
Jared kept hoping this was all some kind of bad dream. He felt sick, frightened, worried and angry all at the same time. He wanted his little girl, he wanted to know she was safe, and he really hated the fact that Jensen was on the other side of the ocean. He had no doubt that the man would be on his way here as soon as it could be arranged. It would be easier then. He needed Jensen here – the support from friends was nothing compared to what he could get from that man. 

He sat on his couch, hugging himself as he, Misha and what had to be half the police force in San Antonio waited for the kidnappers to call. They always called, didn't they? There would be ransom, they'd arrange for it, it would be delivered and maybe, just maybe, Ginny would be back home with him before this time tomorrow. 

And pigs might start flying too. 

Misha squeezed his friend, not certain of what to say. “Are you sure you don't want something to eat?”

“I think if I ate, I would throw up.” He couldn't think of anyone who would pull this sort of thing off. The jarring ring tome of his cell-phone shattered the silence and he fumbled to answer it. “Jen?” 

“Jared? That you?” Jensen's voice sounded – odd. It was tense, but an underlying tone of calm.

“Jensen?” He swallowed hard. “I... you're on your way, right?”

“No. Before you freak out, I'll tell you why. I got a call from a friend of mine. He's on a plane with Ginny right now.” 

“What?” Jared stood up, stunned. “Is... is your friend sure?” 

“He's positive – he and about seven other people on the flight all got missing child alerts and contacted the authorities.” Jensen took a breath. “I'm getting ready to go meet the plane, it's landing in Genovia.” 

One of the officer's cell-phones rang and he answered it. 

“Jen, I... this...”

“There's a red-eye flight leaving for Madrid from Houston in four hours – there's a flight to Houston from San Antonio in an hour and a half. I can get you on both those planes and someone from Biryal will meet you in Spain to take you the rest of the way.” Jensen's voice was firm – and he honestly didn't care how bossy the man sounded at the moment – he needed to get going.

“I... but how...” He swallowed hard and saw the detectives motioning to Misha, apparently relaying the information he'd just gotten. “I take it Genovia has an extradition agreement with the United States.”

“Of course they do, the heir to their throne's an American citizen.” He took a breath. “I've got to go, Jared. I will see you in a few dozen hours.”

“I... give Ginny a hug and a kiss for me, okay?” Jared felt an odd sort of calm spreading over him. “Okay?”

“I will, Jared. I will.” Jensen took a breath. “Love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jared hung up, swallowing hard. “This is...” A moment later, Misha pushed a carry-on bag in his arms. “What the?”

“Change of clothes, some underwear, bare necessities.” Misha had a stern look on his face. “We need to get you to the airport.” 

“I.. um....” He shook his head to clear it. “Thanks.”

“Don't thank me yet, we have to get through traffic first.” Misha said.

“We'll get you there.” One of the officers replied and two stepped forward to escort him out of the apartment and down the elevator.

**  
Luke Dessler rubbed his eyes tiredly as the fasten seat-belt light flicked on and the plane began its decent towards Europe. He had slept most of the entire flight and for that, he was glad. He glanced over at Eva, who was stuffing things into her carry-on bag. Between them, the brat was sitting calmly, looking like any kid who'd slept poorly. He gave her a small smile – it wasn't her fault her daddy was a liar. “You'll feel better after we have breakfast.” 

“Okay.” She leaned back in her seat, her eyes focused on the tray-table. “Are we going home?”

“We're going to a home, yes.” He shook his head. “No more questions, not until we're there.”

She nodded and yawned. “I didn't brush my teeth.”

“It's okay, just for one night.” Luke rubbed his temple.

 _“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have begun our final decent and we should be on the ground in ten minutes. When we land, we ask that you remain in your seats and do not turn on your electronic devices until we have arrived at the gate.”_ The captain repeated the message in French, and then in Spanish. 

“I am so glad to be back.” Eva let out a sigh. “Weird rules and all.”

“Yeah.” Luke chuckled.

*  
Jensen watched, passively from a window in the Genovian airport as the 767 landed and taxied towards the gate. The urge to run down the stairs and onto the plane was great. He knew that they would catch the culprits at customs. There was only a handful of officers on duty, but they all were on alert. There couldn't be that many kids on the flight. He turned back to the room, usually reserved for pilots and members of an airline's frequent fliers. It had been a harrowing ten hours. He had talked to Jared before he boarded that flight to Madrid. The man was somewhere over the Atlantic right now.

He rubbed the back of his neck and took a breath. It wouldn't be too much longer now. He knew he couldn't sit down – and he had to resist the urge to pace. He idly walked to a row of posters, advertising vacations in Sydney, Beijing, and New York City. He turned, looking towards the glass doors, and then he heard the shouting – followed by someone crying. A cry he knew. He went out into the passageway and looked down into the concourse. A woman was screaming for her child, restrained by two guards. The crying came from a tiny figure in the arms of an airport security guard. Jensen ran down the stairs, and suddenly, the blond girl caught sight of him.

“PAPA!” Ginny screamed loud enough that it echoed through the airport. She squirmed free of the man holding her and ran to the first friendly face she'd seen in what felt like forever.

Jensen swept her up into his arms, holding onto her for dear life. “I've got you, baby girl.” He smoothed her hair down. “You're safe now.”

“Papa I was so scared!” Ginny sobbed into his neck and he held onto her, backing away from the crowd, knowing that she was keeping him from punching the people responsible for scaring his child.

“I know.” He brushed the tears from her face. “I was scared too.” Airport guards escorted the two of them back upstairs.

“I want daddy.” Ginny's lower lip trembled. “And I'm hungry.”

“Daddy's on his way – and we'll have breakfast in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay, papa.” She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and let out a tired breath. “Are we going home?”

“Yeah, sweet pea. We're going home.” Jensen smiled faintly. 

**  
Jared was exhausted – one car ride, three planes and now a helicopter ride – each leg of the journey seemed longer than the one before. He leaned against the glass of the door of the copter, looking down at the passing countryside of Biryal. It was a part of the country he hadn't seen – except in pictures. Green augmented by the occasional town. He blinked suddenly when the trees suddenly ended and he was looking at gardens and lawns – he could see horses, and the roar of the engine increased and then he saw the landing pad a moment before they were on the ground. 

He straightened up, his heart surging as he looked out and saw both Ginny and Jensen waiting for him. He unbuckled himself and then the door swung open. The heavy smell of flowers augmented with a whiff of aviation fuel greeted him and then he was escorted towards the palace. 

The palace. Jared had almost never called Jensen's home that. But that's what it was.

“Daddy!” Ginny ran across the distance and flung herself against his legs. “You're here!” 

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. “Yeah, bun. I'm here.” 

Jensen came out to join them and kissed his cheek. “She's been asking when you're going to get here every five minutes for the past six hours.”

Jared laughed. “Funny, she does the same thing when you come to visit.”

**  
Jared wasn't certain what was up with Jensen. He and Ginny had been in Biryal for two weeks and not once had Jensen asked him to stay. His mom hadn't asked either. They knew he had no job, they knew that there wasn't much waiting for him back in Texas, except moving back into the Morgan family's home – and still, Jensen wouldn't bring up the subject. 

Ginny loved it here – that much he could tell. The three of them made it a point to have lunch or tea together every day. Dinner, however, was strictly for the grown-ups, and while enjoyable, there was such a formality to it that he still wasn't used to. He didn't know if he could get used to it.

Jared sat down in front of the massive fountain in the center of the garden, lamenting the fact that soon, he and Ginny would have to go home. Ginny would hate going back to Texas now, he was certain of it. It was... this was just a nightmare.

“Jay?” Jensen's voice cut into his thoughts and he turned. 

“Hey.” He watched as the slightly shorter man came over and sat down on the bench with him. “Is something wrong?”

“No.” He rested his arms on his legs, not watching him. “I think I should be asking you that.”

Jared snorted. “I'm sorry... It... well, I'm sort of surprised you haven't asked me to stay here. Or are you assuming I'm going to stay?”

“I didn't feel it was – right for me to ask you to stay. Nor was I assuming. You always seemed content with the way we had it, and if you want to go on that way, we can continue to do so.” Jensen straightened up. “However, if you would like to stay, you're welcome to. You have no doubt noticed I'm not exactly short on room here, so it's really no bother...”

He gave the man a playful shove. “Smartass.”

“Yeah yeah.” Jensen stood up. “Like I said, I didn't feel it was – exactly right of me to ask you to stay given the situation that brought you here.” His shoulders rose and then fell. “It wouldn't be right to take advantage.”

Jared swallowed hard. “I...” 

“What is it?” Jensen frowned. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No – but uh... I was going to call that night. I was going to call that night two weeks ago anyway.” Jared stood. “I was going to call to say yes.”

Jensen's eyes widened. “You're serious, aren't you?”

“Of course I am!” He closed the distance between them, hoping to get out what he needed to without crying. “You said that the proposal was open and I could reply if I changed my mind. Well, I changed my mind and my answer is yes!”

“Jared...” Jensen took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. “Are you sure?”

He smiled. “Positive.”

***  
The wedding of King Jensen Ackles to Jared Padalecki was a small affair. Close friends and family were among the only people invited. There would be a celebration later, of course, for the large number of friends who were, as Jensen put it, 'required' invites – princes and queens, kings and princesses. Things seemed to swirl around him for weeks on end. Ginny adjusted to her new home rather well, Sadie took to it even better – though she seemed content to lie around with the older dogs that were in the palace, former hunting dogs now too old to track, retrieve or do much more than play an occasional game of fetch.

Seven months after the wedding – King Jensen of Biryal and Prince-Consort Jared, welcomed their second child into the world – Prince Octavian.


End file.
